THE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN
by Ga27
Summary: Naruto adalah Seorang pengembara mencari kehidupan
1. Chapter 1

**THE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Langsung baca aja gan

Genre : Adventure

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya DFU ( Devil Fruit User) Master Haki

Pair : Naruto x ...

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 1**

Malam hari di hutan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berlari dari kejaran sekelompok monster aneh, ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan dibelakangnya, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia keluar dari hutan ini dan kabur dari monster jelek itu.

"Hosh...hosh...hoshh...S-sial banyak sekali yang mengejarku"

 **"Hey ! Jangan lari bocah akan ku buat kau jadi mangsaku"**

Lalu salah satu dari mereka menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk menebak sang pemuda yang berlari didepannya dengan berkonsentrasi ia membidik sang pemuda.

 **Syuuutt**

 **Dhuarrr**

Satu serangan telah diluncurkan namun sayangnya serangan tersebut meleset, karena sang pemuda berhasil menghindarinya dengan berguling ke arah kanan, sang pemuda kembali berlari terlihat diujung sana ia melihat sebuah cahaya 'ah itu pasti jalan keluarnya' pikir si pemuda semakin lama cayaha itu semakin mendekat setelah keluar dari hutan iapun terkejut melihat arah di depannya ternyata bukan yang ada dipikirannya.

"..?!"

 **Srraaakkkk**

Dengan cepat ia menghentikan larinya iapun berhenti tepat di pinggir jurang tersebut, ia berpikir bahwa ini jalan keluarnya namun sayangnya bukan jalan keluar yang ia lihat melainkan sebuah jurang dengan kedalaman 100 meter dengan sungai yang cukup besar dan deras airnya

'Sial jalan buntu !' Batin pemuda yang melihat jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang deras iapun melihat sekeliling tapi nihil tak ada jalan lain, saat ia membalikan badannya ia terkejut melihat sekelompok monster tadi telah mengepungnya.

 **"Hahaha kau tidak bisa kabur lagi bocah! Jadi menyerahlah! "**

 **"Kau benar boss" ucap monster 2**

'Sial aku harus bagaimana ini?' Pikir pemuda yang melihat situasi dirinya tidak menguntungkan, didepan ada sekelompok monster yang menunggunya dan dibelakang ada jurang kedalaman 100 meter iapun sudah memutuskan pilihan yng menurutnya terbaik.

"Kheh kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja ! Omong kosong"

 **"Dasar Brengsek akan ku robek mulut kotormu itu Minna ayo serang dia!"**

Ternyata sang pemuda berhasil membuat sang monster marah sang pemudapun segera berlari kearah jurang dan melompat ala renang profesional

 **BYUURRR**

Sekelompok monster kaget saat melihat mangsanya kabur dengan cara melompat ke jurang, mereka menggeram marah buruan mereka kabur.

 **"Cih dia kabur!"**

 **"Boss bagaimana ini apa kita perlu mengejar dia?" Tanya salah satu monster**

 **"Tidak ! Lebih baik kita kembali aku yakin dia tidak akan selamat"**

Dengan rasa kecewa para monsterpun pergi meninggalkan tempat kabur mangsanya tersebut.

 ***Beberapa hari kemudian***

Pagi hari menjelang sang mentari mulai meninggi, disebuah hutan yang tidak diketahui terdapat rumah sederhana yang ditinggali seorang pria paruh baya memiliki ciri fisik yaitu rambut putih keperakan sebatas bahu dan kacamata bundar. Meski sudah tua namun tubuhnya kekar dan berotot layaknya anak muda. Ia juga memiliki semacam bekas luka di mata kanannya.

Dalam kesehariannya ia berpakaian biasa saja, Ia sering mengenakan semacam kaos polos, celana pendek serta sandal. Ketika di depan umum, ia menambahkan pakaiannya dengan semacam jubah putih keperakan dan berkerudung menutup kepala.

"Ah ternyata sudah pagi yah lebih baik aku pergi kesungai untuk mencari ikan"

Iapun pergi kesungai untuk mencari ikan setelah sampai di sungai ia melihat sekeliling dan tatapannya berakhir pada seorang pemuda berambut Merah pendek yang tergelatak dipinggir sungai, iapun bergegas menghampiri pemuda untuk memastikan keadaannya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Syukurlah ternyata dia baik - baik saja sebaiknya aku bawa dia kerumahku"

Iapun segera pergi kembali kerumahnya sambil membawa seorang pemuda, dirinya tidak jadi mencari ikan karena ia tak sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda asing, di sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan pemuda yang ada di gendongannya dan muncul pertanyaan seperti siapakah dia? kenapa dia ada dipinggir sungai? Dan masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang ada dibenaknya, setelah sampai dirumah ia menidurkan si pemuda di tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan

 **SKIP**

Disebuah kamar terlihat sang pemuda menunjukan tanda - tanda dirinya akan sadar secara perlahan sang pemuda membukankan matanya.

"U-uggh dimana ini?" Ucap sang pemuda yang bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya ia melihat sekeliling tampak begitu asing yang terakhir kali dia ingat dirinya terjun dari jurang yang dalam.

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang paruh baya yang membawa makanan dan minuman ia tersenyum melihat sang pemuda sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar rupannya?"

"U-ugh ano paman dimana aku ini?"

"Kau ada dirumahku sebaiknya kau makan dulu"

Sedangkan sang sang pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintahnya iya yakin bahwa paman yang ada di depannya adalah orang baik

"Oh ya ngomong - ngomong siapa namamu nak?"

"Namaku Naruto, kalau nama paman?"

"Namaku Rayleigh, Silver Rayleigh"

Setelah sesi berkenalan Naruto kembali melahap makanan yang disajikan oleh Rayleigh dengan rakus wajar saja dirinya tidak makan selama beberapa hari setelah makan Naruto dan Rayleigh duduk di meja tamu.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada di pinggir sungai dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Baiklah paman, semuanya berawal dari..."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **BRAAAKK**

Suara pintu didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dilihat dari wajahnya ia begitu panik menyiratkan terjadi sesuatu diluar sana.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI"

Semua penghuni Panti yang mendengar suara teriakan seseorang langsung terbangun dan berkumpul didalam benak mereka bertanya tanya? Apa yang terjadi? Salah satu pengurus panti langsung bertanya pada si peneriak tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi Yahiko-kun?"

"Cepatlah Konan kita tidak punya waktu kita harus per-"

 **CRAASSSS**

Yahiko tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena dadanya ditusuk oleh kuku Monster Konan dan yang lainnya hanya membulatkan matanya melihat Yahiko yang tewas.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa"

"Kyyaaaaaa"

"Ada monster semuanya lari kyaaaaa"

Semua yang melihat Yahiko yang dibunuh oleh Monster langsung berlari keluar panti namun sayang mereka semua dikepung oleh monster yang berjaga diluar panti sehingga mereka tidak bisa kabur kemana -mana sementara Konan masih shock melihat kekasihnya yang tewas, Naruto yang mendengar suara keributan di bawah langsung turun dari lantai atas, saat ia sudah dibawah iapun Shock melihat Konan yang berdiri mematung dihadapan monster yang akan merobek tubuhnya.

"Nee-chan Awas!"

 **CRRAASSS**

Namun sayangnya Naruto telat memberi tahu Konan yang akhirnya tubuh dimakan oleh sang monster Naruto langsung terduduk lemas saat melihat kakak angkatnya di bunuh dengan kejinya iapun langsung tersadar bukan saatnya untuk menangisi iapun segera bangkit dang langsung pergi meninggalkan Konan yang sedang dimakan oleh sang monster.

Sama halnya dengan didalam diluar pantipun sama para mosnter sedang memakan teman dan para pengurus panti ada yang makan (maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya karena menjijikan) intinya mereka memakan tubuh manusia, para monster yang melihat Naruto pun langsung menyerbunya Naruto masih terdiam di tempat ia menundukan kepalanya melihat teman - teman dan para pengurus panti yang dianggap keluarganya mati.

 **"Hahaha hey lihat kita menemukan satu mangsa lagi dan sepertinya dia pasrah untuk dimakan hahahha"**

 **"Iyah kau benar hahhahha"**

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan monsterpun mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mereka mendekat Naruto ia melototkam kedua matanya

 **SWUUUUSSSHHHHH**

Munculah sebuah aura yang melingkupi seluruh penjuru panti tersebut, satu per satu monster langsung tumbang akibat Aura Naruto hingga menyisahkan 5 monster, Naruto yang melihat para Monster berjatuhanpun terkejut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto

Kelima moster yang melihat teman - temannya terjatuh menggeram marah kepada Naruto merekapun berlari kearah nya Naruto yang menyadari monster menyerangnya segera berlari kearah hutan.

 **Flashback end**

"Begitulah kira - kira paman aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang aku miliki saat menumbangkan beberapa mosnter"

Rayleigh yang mendengar cerita Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dirinya tidak menyangkan bahwa ia bertemu seseorang yang memiliki Haki raja dirinya bertekad akan melatih kemampuan Naruto menjadi seorang master Haki seperti dirinya.

"Hm sepertinya kau mempunyai kekuatan spesial yang dinamakan Haki Naruto-kun"

"Haki?" Beo Naruto

"Yah Haki adalah kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri setiap manusia, **Naluri** , **Semangat juang** , dan **Kekuatan untuk memaksa**. Itu semua adalah sensasi yang sudah pasti manusia miliki. Tapi, hampir sebagian besar manusia tidak menyadari kekuatan itu. Atau mungkin mereka menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menarik keluar kekuatan itu, tapi tetap tak bisa. Secara garis besar, Haki terbagi menjadi dua jenis (Kenbunshoku dan Busoshoku).

Jenis Haki

Haki dipisahkan menjadi tiga kategori atau Warna: Kenbunshoku, yang memberikan pengguna indra keenam tentang dunia di sekitar mereka dan kemampuan prekognisi terbatas. Busoshoku, yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk menggunakan semangat mereka sebagai perisai untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan atau untuk membuat serangan mereka sendiri lebih ampuh. Haoshoku, jenis Haki yang langka, hanya satu dari jutaan yang dapat menggunakan jenis ini dan memberikan kemampuan kepada pengguna untuk mengintimidasi orang lain. Kebanyakan orang yang dapat menggunakan Haki mereka cenderung memiliki tipe lebih baik dan sebagai fokus untuk menghasilkan tipe itu. Namun, seseorang dapat meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dengan semua jenis Haki, itu membutuhkan lebih banyak kerja keras"

"Sugoooiiii"

Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa kekuatan yang dinamakan Haki itu luar biasa dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dirinya berjanji akan mengasah kemampuannya untul melindung seseorang yang berharga agar tidak terjadi kepada kakak Angkat dan teman - teman dipantinya

"Kalau begitu tolong ajarkan aku Rayleigh- Sensei" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya

Rayleigh yang melihat kesungguhan Naruto tersenyum bangga ia tidak sia - sia saat menolong Naruto iapun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak Naruto untuk berlatih.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kita berangkat sekarang"

"Hai Sensei"

 **SKIP**

Disebuah padang rumput yang luas Naruto dan Rayleigh tengah berjalan didepan sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya diarah belakang sambil memmbawa tas yang besar, langkah Rayleigh berhenti begitupula dengan Naruto

"Hm sepertinya tempat ini bagus kita akan berlatih disini" sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang menurutnya cocok untuk tempat berlatih

"Hai" ucap Naruto yang kelelahan karena membawa tas yang besar

"Baiklah pertama - tama aku akan menunjukan tentang cara kerja Haki tangkap ini!"

Rayleigh melemparkan sebuah senjata Ak-47 kepada Naruto AK-47 ? Memangya buat apa dia memberikan senjata ini kepadaku? Kira kira seperti itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto

"Ano Sensei kenapa kau memberiku sebuah senjata?"

"Kau harus menembaku dengan senjata itu" ucap Rayleigh yang menutup matanya dengan kain

"HEEEE APA KAU GILA DAN APA - APAAN DENGAN MATAMU YANG DITUTUP DENGAN KAIN"

Naruto yang memaki gurunya yang menurutnya Edan bin Nyeleneh ia tak habis pikir mengapa menggunakan senjata api dan ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Tidak Naruto-kun aku serius coba kau tembak aku dengan senjata itu"

 **GLEK**

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya karena ini adalah seperti misi pembunuhan tangannya bergetar ketika mengangkat senjata tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau Sensei mati jangan salahkan aku"

"Iya"

Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil ancang - ancang menembak keringat mulai mengalir di wajahnya jarinya bergetar saat menekan pelatuknya.

 **Drrrrrrrttttttttt**

 **Drrrrrrrtttttttttt**

 **Drrrrrrtttttttttt**

Muntahan peluru melaju kearah Rayleigh dengan cepat namun ia berhasil menghidari semua peluru yang ada didepannya.

HAP

Rayleigh berhasil menangkap peluru terakhir yang di tembak oleh Naruto menggunakan kedua jarinya, Naruto yang melihat Rayleigh berhasil menghindari peluru hanya menganga diriya masih tidak percaya begitu saja.

PROK PROK PROK

"Hebat sensei memang hebat!"

Naruto bertepuk tangan memuji kehebatan gurunya Raylreigh membuka penutup matanya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Nah itu adalah Haki Kenbunshoku, kau bisa merasakan disekitar entah itu serangan atau berapa banyak musuh dan yang kedua Naruto-kun tolong serang aku menggunakan pedang"

"Haii"

Naruto pergi mengambil sebuah pedang yang diperintahkan oleh Rayleigh tak lama kemudian Naruto membawa sebuah pedang tipis lengkap dengan sarungnya, Naruto kembali mengambil ancang- ancang lalu ia berlari kearah Rayleigh mengayunkan pedang secara Vertikal, Rayleigh pun dengan sigap mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah pedang.

 **BLAST**

Pedang yang di pegang oleh Naruto terpental ke udara hingga berakhir menacap 3 meter di belakang belakangnya, Naruto yang merasakannya pun terkejut lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pedang yang menancap dibelakangnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa terjadi Sensei?"

"Haki Busoshoku bisa digunakan untuk pertahanan dan serangan, juga bisa mengalirkan Haki Busoshoku pada senjata misalnya panah dan pedang, dan yang terakhir adalah Haki Haoshoku cara kerjanya seperti yang kau lakukan pada para mosnter yang mengepungmu, baiklah sekarang kita mulai latihannya!

 **SKIP**

 **#5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN#**

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

Kedua pedang saling beradu hingga memecrikan api kecil namun kedua petarung tidak mau mengalah.

"Heh hanya ini kemampuanmu Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak Rayleigh Sensei, aku masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku"

"Baiklah tunjukan padaku hasil latihanmu selama 5 tahun ini"

Mendengar perkataan Senseinya Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya dan melesat maju kearah Rayleigh dan menebas kepala secara Vertikal, Namun saat Rayleigh ingin menahan serangan tiba - tiba Naruto menghilang dihadapannya.

 **Duahhkkk**

Tubuh Rayleigh terhempas kedepan akibat tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto mengenai punggungnya, tanpa memberi ampun Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat, Rayleigh yang belum sempat menghindar harus menerima pukulan Naruto yang dilapisi Haki Busoshoku **Koka**

 **Duakkhh**

 **Dhuaaarrr**

Rayleigpun terpental menabrak pohon hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah batu yang sangat besar lalu datanglah Naruto sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Rayleigh.

"Bagaimana Sensei apa kau menyerah?"

"Maa baiklah, sepertinya kemampuanmu sungguh luar biasa Naruto-kun"

"Ah, yahh ini juga berkat anda Sensei, tanpa dirimu aku tidak mungkin menjadi seperti ini"

"Ya, ini juga bukan berkat ku tapi ini semua atas latihan yang kau jalani selama ini, baiklah kita pulang aku yakin kau juga pasti lapar"

"Haii Sensei!"

Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah didalam perjalanan mereka berdua mengobrol tak lupa mereka membawa hasil tangkapan ikan di sungai sebelum mereka pulang, setelah bebeberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai dirumah sederhana lalu Rayleigh pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua sedangkan Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **SKIP**

Dimeja makan terdapat 2 orang sedang makan bersama keduanya sangat menikmati makanan yang disajikan, setelah makan Rayleigh pergi kesebuah kamar untuk mencari sesuatu 1 menit kemudian Rayleigh datang membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh kain dan sebuah peti harta karun, Naruto yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Apa itu Sensei?" Ucap Narutoo yang melihat Rayleigh membawa sesuatu yang besar dibalut dengan kain putih

"Ini adalah pedang **Kokutó Yorû** pedang dapat membelah sebuah gunung es" ucap Rayleigh yang membuka penutup kain, dan terlihatlah sebuah hitam mengkilat ( cari aja di Google Pedang Mihawk) lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peti yang dibawakan Rayleigh

"Ano, Sensei apa yang ada didalam peti itu?"

"Ah , iya ini adalah buah iblis atau di sebut Akuma no mi buah ini sangat langka dan aku tidak sengaja menemukannya disebuah hutan belantara yang tidak diketahui tempatnya, buah ini terbagi 3 golongan yaitu **Paremica, Logia , dan Zoan. Paramecia** sebuah buah yang mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat membuat Objek misal : pintu , lilin dan lain - lain. **Logia** sebuah buah yang mempunyai kekuatan unsur alam contoh Api. Dan yang terakhir. **Zoan** Golongan buah iblis yang membuat pengguna dapat bertransformasi menjadi binatang. Wujud pengguna zoan ada 3 wujud: wujud aslinya (manusia), wujud binatang buah iblisnya dan wujud gabungan hewan dan manusia (hybird). Itulah beberapa tipe buah iblis dan kelemahan mereka adalah kau tidak dapat berenang dilautan atau kau di borgol oleh batu laut!"

Setelah Rayleigh menjelaskan kepada pemuda berambut Merah iapun menyuruh memakan buah tersebut didalamnya terdapat 2 buah iblis, Naruto awalnya ragu memakan buah aneh yang dimiliki Senseinya tapi melihat wajah serius Senseinya iapun dengan terpaksa memakan buah namun bukannya satu melainkan 2 sekaligus.

 **GLEK**

"Huueeeekkkk rasanya seperti kotoran"

Rayleigh yang melihat Naruto memakan kedua buah secera bersamaan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! seharusnya kau memakan 1 bukannya 2 sekaligus dasar bodoh !"

"Hee memangnya kenapa Sensei?"

"Kalau kau memakan lebih dari 1 tubuhmu akan meledak !"

"HEEE KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SENSEI !"

"KAU SAJA YANG BODOH TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU!"

"Gyaaahhhhh/Gyaaahhhhh"

Para penghuni rumahpun menjadi panik dan mereka berduapun berlarian ke kamar , kedapur , kekamar mandi dan berakhir diruang tamu, mereka berdua saling pandang karena tidak terjadi apa -apa.

"?!"

"?!"

"Are kenapa tubuhku tidak meledak Sensei"

"Hm aku tidak tahu mungkin tubuhmu sedikit spesial jadi bisa menampung 2 buah iblis, baiklah sekarang istirahatlah mulai besok aku akan melatih kekuatan buah iblismu"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi kekamar masing - masing untuk tidur.

 **SKIP**

 **1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berusia 21 tahun tengah berdiri disebuah makam, disana tertulis nama Silver Rayleigh di atas Batu nisan yah dia adalah Guru Naruto yang telah meninggal akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Sensei, aku tidak akan melupakan jasa - jasamu, baiklah aku akan pergi berpetualang Sensei, semoga kau tenang dialam sana" ucap Naruto yang meninggalkan Makam Rayleigh untuk memulai petualangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Entah kenapa aku berpikiran membuat cerita Naruto seperti ini

GOMEN KALO JELEK INI CUMAN ISENG DOANG KALO MASALAH Rayleigh anggap aja karakter OC INGAT OC

KET

NARUTO

usia 21 tahun sebelum Skip 16 tahun

KEKUATAN

Master Haki

Df : Pika Pika no mi

Df: ?

Senjata

Pedang Kokuto Yoru

Next or delete


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **HE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Langsung baca aja gan

Genre : Adventure

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya DFU ( Devil Fruit User) Master Haki

Pair : Naruto x ...

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Naruto telah berjalan selama 2 hari tapi masih tidak ada kota maupun desa yang terlihat oleh dirinya, hari menjelang malam ia memutuskan untuk menginap dihutan, dimalam harinya ia menyalakan api unggun dan membakar ikan yang ia tangkap setelah makan ia memutuskan untuk tidur akan tetapi.

 **Srakkk**

 **Srakkk**

Sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya iapun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil pedang yang dibungkus kain putih lalu bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

 **Srakk**

 **Srakk**

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan semakin mendekat lalu Naruto mengaktifkan Haki Kenbunshoku untuk mendeteksi sekitar dan ternyata dirinya sudah dikepung oleh sekumpulan Monster.

' 1...2..3.. Tidak ! Mereka sepuluh' batin Naruto yang mendektesi Monster yang disekelilingnya dengan penuh perhitungan Naruto mulai mencari musuh yang terdekat.

 **"Grrrrr sepertinya aku mencium bau manusia"**

 **"Yah kau benar aku juga merasakannya dan sepertinya lezat untuk di santap"**

Saat satu Monster melewati Naruto, iapun segera menyiapkan pedang dan menusukannya ke dada sang Monster

 **Jleb**

 **"Gooaaarrrr"**

Semua Monster yang tersisa mendengar suara temannya yang berteriak langsung berlari ke asal suara, Naruto mencabut pedang dari sang monster langsung menyiapkan kuda -kuda untuk bertarung, kesembilan Monster telah mengepung Naruto dan mereka langsung menyerang.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah Mosnter menebas badannya hingga terbelah dua, lalu dari arah belakang Naruto salah satu Mosnter menebas dengan kampak secara Vertikal.

 **Trank**

Namun Naruto masih bisa menahan tebasan sang Monster lalu ia menyiapkan laser dari jarinya sehingga menyerupai pistol dan menembakannya kearah kepala Monster hingga meledak

 **DHUAARRR**

Darah sang mosnter berceceran dimana - mana, ketujuh Monster yang melihat temannya berhasil dibunuh dengan mudahnya langsung menyerang bersamaan, Naruto yang mengaktifkan Haki Kenbunshoku dengan mudah menghidari serangan para Mosnter dan menebas Monster satu persatu.

 **Crasss**

 **Craaasss**

 **Craaasss**

Banyak potongan tubuh seperti kepala, kaki dan kedua tangan berceceran di tanah, malam itu terjadi malam penuh darah sekelompok Monster telah dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia.

 **Skip**

Pagi menjelang seorang bersurai merah masih terlelap dari tidurnya, sinar mentari menyinari kedua mata pemuda tersebut sehingga membuatnya terbangun.

"Hoaammmzz sudah pagi yah sebaiknya aku melanjutkan perjalananku , tapi sebelum itu aku harus mandi dulu untuk membersihkan darah yang ada ditubuhku"

Setelah bangun iapun mencari sebuah sungai untuk mandi beberapa menit kemudian iapun menemukan sebuah sungai yang jernih ia segera melepaskan pakaian dan mandi setelah mandi iapun melanjutkan perjalanannya tak terasa siang hari menjelang dan akhirnya, iapun menemukan sebuah desa jaraknya hanya 400 meter didepannya namun sayang didepan sana terlihat sekumpulan orang bersenjata tajam iapun melanjutkann perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan sekumpulan orang -orang saat Naruto melewati sekumpulan orang dirinya dihentikan oleh salah satu orang tersebut.

"Hey kau ! Serahkan uang mu cepat kalau tidak kau akan mati disini"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang jadi aku mohon beri aku jalan untuk lewat"

"Halah pembohong! Hey kau cepat geledah dia, aku yakin dia mempunyai barang bagus"

Saat seseorang ingin memegang dirinya dengan cepat Naruto telah memegang tangan salah satu bandit dan dengan mudahnya ia mematahkan tangan tersebut.

 **KRAAKKK**

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhh"

Semua orang yang di sana terkejut melihat tangan temannya di patahkan, mereka memandang Naruto dengan marah.

"Kurang ajar semua Ayo serang dia"

"Hyyyaaaaaa"

Naruto melangkah mundur untuk mecari tempat yang leluasa, dua orang maju meninju wajah Naruto tapi ia berhasil menghindar dan memegang tangan sang bandit lalu ia mengarahkannya ke arah temannya hingga tersungkur.

 **Duahk**

dengan cepat Naruto menendang bandit yang menghajar temanya tersebut hingga bertabrakan dengan teman lainnya, sedangkan sang ketua hanya berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan teman - temannya.

"Sa, jadi tinggal hanya dirimu saja yah?"

Naruto melangkah ke arah ketua bandit tersebut sementara ketua bandit gemeteran ketika Naruto sudah ada didepannya.

"A-a-ampuni a-aku tu-an" ucap ketua bandit yang memohon ampun kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

 **SKIP**

HAP HAP HAP

Naruto melemparkan kantung yang berisi uang keatas dan menangkapnya kembali ia senang mendapatkan uang tanpa susah payah (Pemerasan bandit) iapun berjalan kearah desa yang sangat ramai mencari sebuah kedai untuk makan, Setelah sampai dikedai maka iapun kangsuung memesan sebuah makanan.

"Ano paman apakah disini ada Ramen?"

"Tentu saja ada nak, memangnya kau mau pesan?"

"Waaahhh syukurlah, baiklah paman saya pesan 1 ramen jumbo"

"Baiklah 1 ramen porsi jumbo akan kubuat tunggulah beberapa menit yah"

"Baiklah paman"

Setelah pesanan datang Narutopun makan dengan lahap setelah memakan ramen iapun pergi menuju toko pakaian dan tak lupa untuk makan Ramen tersebut setelah berkeliling Akhirnya Naruto menemukan toko pakaian.

 **Kriiiiingg**

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat seseorang membukakan pintu, Naruto melihat kedalam toko disana terdapat banyak model pakaian lalu datanglah seseorang menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat datang di toko kami apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ah iya aku membutuhkan sebuah pakaian bisakah kau mengantarkan aku?"

"Baiklah ikuti aku tuan"

Setelah berkeliling Naruto melihat pakaian yang menurutnya bagus iapun memilih dan membeli pakaian tersebut (A/N pakaian kayak pakaian Kazuya Kirito S.A.O Sword Art Online) Setelah membeli Pakaian iapun melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Ngomong- ngomong setelah ini aku pergi kemana ya? Ah sudalah lebih baik lanjut saja perjalanannya"

Narutopun pergi meninggalkan desa tersebut dan berpetualang menuju tempat lainnya, tak lama ia berhenti di sebuah danau yang indah dan jernih airnya, ia memandang sebuah danau.

"Danau yang indah, aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini?"

Lalu ia teringat wajah Gurunya , kakak angkatnya dan teman - teman panti asuhan, iapun segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya tak sengaja Naruto menabrak seroang gadis didepannya.

 **Bruuukk**

"Aawwww/ ittaii"

Naruto dan sang gadis terjatuh naruto yang merasakan sakit disekitar hidungnya sedangkan sang gadis merasakan sakit di keningnya, lalu Narutopun terbangun dari jatuhnya hendak memarahinya, tetapi tidak jadi karena ia yang terjatuh adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink pendek, warna matanya berwarna hijau emerlad

"A-ah maafkan a-ku apa kau tidak apa - apa?" Ucap Naruto sembari membangunkan sang gadis

"Ah iyah aku tidak apa - apa kok"

Setelah berdiri dibantu Naruto sang gadis membersihkan pakaian yang agak kotor lalu iapun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang belum menanyakan namanya langsung berteriak.

"Hey siapa Namamu?!"

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura yah nama yang indah" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum iapun pergi melangkah ke arah lain tapi baru dua langkah iapun berhenti dan memeriksa tubuhnya seperti ada yang hilang setelah periksa tubuhnya ternyata uangnya Hilang.

"Are uangku mana yah kok hilang? Jangan -jangan... SIAL !"

Narutopun membalikan badannya berlari mengejar Sakura yanng telah mencuri uangnya.

 **At Sakura**

"Hehehe sepertinya aku berhasil mendapatkan uang, dasar pemuda bodoh!" Ucap Sakura yang senang mendapatkan sekantung uang dari hasil mencurinya, iapun berlari dengan cepat agar dapat kabur dari pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi, ia yakin sang pemuda tersebut menyadari uangnya telah dicuri tak lama kemudian tedengarlah suara teriakan dari arah belakang.

"Oy.. tunggu pencuri !"

Sakura yang mendengar suara tersebut terkejut dan panik, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tadi dapat berlari secepat ini padahal ia telah berlari sangat jauh lalu iapun menambah kecepatan berlarinya .

"Cih, dia tidak mau berhenti awas saja jika dia tertangkap, aku tidak akan mengampuninya" umpat Naruto

Sakura terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sementara Naruto yang mengejarnya tidak mau mengalah didepan sana terlihat sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar didalam hati Sakura ia bersyukur sebentar dirinya akan sampai.

"BUKA GERBANGNYA !"

 **KRIIEEETT**

Pintu gerbang yang mendengar suara teriakan Sakura langsung terbuka secara otomatis setelah Sakura masuk pintu gerbangpun tetutup kembali secara otomatis, Naruto kesal melihat Sakura berhasil kabur ia berhenti di pintu gerbang disana ia melihat sebuah tulisan Konoha yang berarti didalam sana adalah sebuah desa Konoha.

"SIAALLL ! Dia berhasil lolos aku harus bagaimana ini?"

Terlihat Naruto sedang bolak - balik di depan gerbang dirinya bepikir bagaimana caranya ia memasuki desa tersebut setelah sekian lama iapun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

 **Ting**

"Aha ! Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ide khukhukhu"

Lalu Narutopun pergi menghilang dalam sepirhan cahaya, sementara didalam desa terlihat Sakura sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu gerbang ia bernafas lega saat dirinya berhasil lolos dari Naruto. Lalu datanglah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek mengenakan kimono hitam sambil membawa seekor babi.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"A-ah haha t-tidak apa - apa Shizune nee-chan"

Sementara wanita yang dipanggil Shizune hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli dengan Sakura iapun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Fyiuh untung saja dia tidak menanyakan macam - macam"

Lalu Sakurapun meninggalkan pintu gerbang dan berjalan dengan riangnya ke arah desa.

 **《《《《《《《** **%%%** **》》》》》》》**

Desa Konoha merupakan desa yang tersembunyi kalau dilihat dari angkasa desa konoha dikelilingi oleh dinding raksasa menyerupai lingkaran dan diluar dinding terdapat hutan yang sangat luas mengelilingi desa konoha yah seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar namun didalam desa tersebut sangat makmur. Kita beralih kedalam sebuah Istana disana terdapat 3 orang wanita sedang membahas sesuatu pertama terlihat wanita mengenakan kimono warna putih dan rambut bersurai merah di cepol 2 ( kayak rambut Ten Ten) tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya dia adalah ratu desa Konoha, yang kedua terlihat seorang wanita menggunakan kimono abu - abu tanpa lengan dan memakai jaket berwarna hijau dan di belakangnya terdapat lambang Judi, yang ketiga seorang wanita besurai merah panjang menggunakan kimono merah dia juga merupakan adik dari sang ratu. (A/N Maaf kalau kurang jelas nanti dibawah ada penjelasan)

"Mito-chan kudengar banyak iblis liar yang mendekati desa kita"

"Kau pikir aku peduli Tsunade, biar saja lah mereka tidak akan bisa menembus dinding desa"

Tsunade kesal melihat tingkah sang Ratu yang menganggap remeh musuh, memang ia kuat tapi bisa saja kan suatu saat nanti datang musuh yang sangat kuat melebihi dirinya.

"Tck kau terlalu meremehkan musuh Mito suatu saat Nanti akan ada musuh yang kuat melebihi dirimu"

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade yang menyindir dirinya muncul perempatan di dahi Mito.

 **Twich**

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu itu? Jadi kau mau bilang aku ini lemah?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau tahu diri" ucap Tsunade memancing emosi Mito dan sepertinya Tsunade berhasil terkena umpannya terbukti banyak perempatan di dahi Mito karena ucapan Tsunade semakin menjadi - jadi ingin rasanya dia mencakar wajah Nenek tua tersebut.

"Kheh, Tahu diri yah? Seharusnya yang tahu diri itu Kau Tsunade kalau bukan karena Akuma no mi mungkin wajah keriputmu akan terlihat"

 **Twich**

Kali ini muncul perempatan didahi Tsunade karena sindiran Mito tepat mengenai sasaran lalu mereka berdua saling pandang dan munculah percikan listrik diantara wajah mereka berdua.

"K-kau-"

"Apa ! Kau ingin menghajarku silahkan **Nenek Tua!** " Ucap Mito yang menantang Tsunade sedangkan Kushina mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Sudahlah Onee-Sama , Tsunade-Sama jangan bertengkar terus"

"Diamlah Kushina ! Biarkan aku yang menghajar kakakmu yang tidak tahu diri ini" ucap Tsunade yang kesal dan ingin menghajarnya tapi Kushina menahan tubuh Tsunade dangan sekuat tenaga walau ia agak kewalahan

"Tapi tap-"

 **DHUAARRRR**

Terdengar suara ledakan dari luar istana, mereka yang tadinya bertengkar berhenti sejenak akibat suara ledakan diluar, lalu mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandanganya keluar istana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana, tak lama mereka mendegar seorang prajurit yang berlari tergesa - gesa menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"haahhh hhaaahhh hhaaahh Maaf mengganggu kalian Tsunade -Sama, Mito- Hime-sama dan , Kushina -sama hahhh haaahh " ucap seorang prajurit datang sambil berlutut ala ksatria

"Kurenai bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi diluar sana?" Ucap Mito serius kepada bawahanya pasalnya ia tahu bahwa itu bukan ledakan biasa tapi terdengar seperti sebuah pertempuran

"Kita kedatangan penyusup Hime-Sama semua prajurit sedang berusaha menangkapnya"

"APA ! Kau bilang penyusup?! Bagaimana bisa dia lolos dari para penjaga?"

"Maafkan hamba, sepertinya orang itu mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh sehingga para penjaga tidak menyadari kedatangannya"

"Tck ! Bakilah kalau begitu aku akan turun tangan" ucap Mito yang bersiap -siap tapi saat beberapa langkah dirinya ditahan oleh Tsunade

"Hey kenapa kau menahanku Tsunade?"

"Biarkan aku dan Kushina yang menangkap dia kau tunggu saja disini"

"Benar Onee- Sama biarkan kami berdua yang menangkap penyusup itu"

Mendengar perkataan mereka berdua Mito hanya pasrah dan menyerahkan perkerjaan ini kepada mereka berdua Kushina dan Tsunade mulai pergi meninggalkan Mito.

"Aku serahkan masalah ini kepada kalian" Guman Mito

 **SEBELUM TERJADI LEDAKAN**

 **Sring**

Munculah partikel cahaya diatas dinding konoha yang menyatu menjadi sosok pemuda bersurai merah, Naruto menatap sekitar desa lalu tatapannya berakhir ketika ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berjalan santai menuju kedai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu pencuri"

Naruto menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya, Sakura yang berjalan tiba - tiba berhenti saat melihat sebuah cahaya didepannya, setelah cahaya menyatu Sakura terkejut melihat pemuda bersurai merah, Sakura tahu bahwa dia adalah korban pencurian darinya.

"K-kau ! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?!"

"Terkejut heh! Aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah sekarang kembalikan uangku cepat!"

"Enak saja ini uangku, aku yang mendapatkannya jadi kau tidak berhak memintanya"

"Grrr cepatlah atau aku akan memaksamu"

 **Syuuttt**

"?!"

Naruto merasakan adanya bahaya dari arah belakang lalu ia menghindar saat panah yang dilapisi haki mengarah kepadanya.

 **Dhuaarrr**

Panah yang dilesatkan oleh seseorang menancap ditanah menghasilkan sebuah kawah kecil disekitar panah tersebut, tak lama semua prajurit konoha datang mengepung Naruto, Sakura yang melihat Naruto terkepung menyeringai, seperti pepatah bagaikan tikus memasuki kandang singa itulah keadaan Naruto sekarang, salah satu prajurit menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura apa kau tidak apa -apa?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa Shizune nee-chan, sepertinya kau tepat waktu" ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Shizune langsung memberikan komando kepada prajurit untuk menembak Naruto.

"TEMBAK!"

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

Ratusan anak panah telah ditembakan oleh para prajurit, Naruto menahan beberapa anakk panah, karena terlalu banyak iapun menhindar dengan cara melompat ke atas atap.

"Minna jangan biarkan dia kabur!"

Naruto berlari di atap genting sementara prajurit konoha menngejarnya dibawah 3 prajurit menembakan panahnya akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara bersalto kedepan.

 **Srakkk**

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika didepan ada 2 orang wanita yang menghadangnya mereka adalah Tsunade dan Kushina.

"Hoo jadi ini penyusup yang dikatakan prajurit cukup hebat!" Ucap Kushina

"Siapa kalian? kenapa kalian menyerangku?"

"Aku, Aku adalah Uzumaki Kushina adik dari kerajaan desa ini dan dia adalah.."

"Tsunade Senju" ucap Tsunade yang memperkenalkan dirinya "Kami disini akan menangkapmu karena telah memasuki daerah terlarang apalagi jika itu laki - laki maka hukuman yang pantas adalah eksekusi mati !" Ucap Kushina

Naruto yang tidak mengetahui perihal desa konohapun terkejut lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain ia baru sadar ternyata yang dia lihat hanyalah perempuan saja baik penduduk maupun para prajurit lalu dimanakah laki -lakinya? Dan bagaimana bisa perempuan berkembang biak tanpa adanya laki - laki? Ini benar - benar gila! kukira desa konoha itu banyak laki - laki dan perempuan tetapi kenyataanya berbedn tck memikirkan hal tersebut membuatku semakin gila! Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau takut terhadap kami cih ternyata laki - laki itu sangat lemah"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Baiklah untuk seseorang yang akan Mati aku akan memberi kesempatan untuk memberimu pertanyaan"

"Kenapa disini tidak ada laki- laki dan kenapa disini hanya ada perempuan?"

"Hm hanya itu baiklah aku akan ceritakan bagaimana desa ini di huni oleh perempuan"

 **FALSHBACK**

Dahulu kala ada sebuah kerajaan disana terdapat seorang putri yang sangat cantik dia adalah Ootsuki Kaguya, Pada malam hari Kaguya menemuka seorang lelaki yang terluka akibat pertempuran lalu ia membawa nya kedalam Istana untuk mengobati lelaki yang dibawanya beberapa jam kemudian sang lelaki itu sadar, Kaguya sangat senang melihat lelaki itu sadar disaat ituu pula Kaguya jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pada suatu malah hujan sangat lebat disertai petir yang menyambar, Kaguya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memikirkan kekasihnya dengan nekat iapun pergi menuju rumah kekasihnya, setelah ia sampai dirumah kekasihnya samar - samar ia mendengar suara desahan dibalik pintu kamar, Kaguya yang penasaran mencoba mendekati kamar tersebut.

 **Brakkk**

Ia mendobrak pintu kamar dan ternyata didalamnya kekasihnya tengah melakukan adegan ranjang dengan wanita lain, Kaguya yang melihatnyapun terkejut lalu ia berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua karena sakit hati, Di hutan ia menangis meratapi kesedihannya karena dikhianati oleh kekasihnya ia marah dan benci terhadap laki - laki, lalu datanglah seorang misterius menghapiri Kaguya.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Kaguya yang siaga

"Tenanglah aku disini bukan untuk bertarung"

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hm untuk apa yah? Apakah kau ingin membunuh mantan kekasihmu itu?"

 **Deg**

Kaguya langsung tersentak mendengar seorang misterius yang mengetahui masalah dirinya, ia pun mengangguk dan ingin membalaskan dendam terhadap mantan kekasihnya lalu seorang misterius memberikan buah yang aneh kepada Kaguya dan menjelaskan tentang buah itu beserta kekuatannya, lalu Kaguya pergi untuk membunuh laki - laki tersebut.

 **Flashback End**

"Nah lalu Kaguya- Hime membangun sebuah desa yang dinamakan Konoha dan melarang laki - laki untuk memasuki desa ini kalau melanggar maka hukumannya adalah Mati" ucap Kushina yang menjelaskan asal usul konoha

"Sa, jadi kali ini aku akan serius untuk membunuhmu" ucap Kushina dan begitu dengan Tsunade yang bersiap - siap melawan Naruto

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh chapter 2 akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Wah jelek sekali**

 **T _T**

 **Berikut penjelasannya**

 **Disini Tsunade bukan cucunya Mito melainkan penasihat kerajaan Konoha dan Mito adalah Kakak Kushina.**

 **Di konoha semua penduduk dan prajurit adalah perempuan yang suka nonton Onepiece pasti tahu Arc Amazon lily.**

 **untuk kekuatan**

 **Uzumaki Mito : mero mero no mi**

 **Tsunade senju : - ( karena aku tidak tahu kekuatan jewerly bonney)**

 **Uzuumaki Kushina : jara - jara no mi ( rantai)**

 **BALAS RIVIEW**

 **Sarwannamikaze : maaf cuman segitu umur yang cocok untuk Naruto, apakah yang kau maksud adalah Ain yang memakan buah modo - modo no mi? Baiklah akan aku pikirkan**

 **Danangarifin007: Nanti disana ada pertarung yang sangat kuat tapi itu masih rahasia**

 **Aoi Megane-kun : maaf saja ane tidak terlau faham matematika anggap saja Rayleigj lebih cepat dari peluru dan ini adalah imajinasi ok terima kasih atas riviewnya**

 **Fahzi luchifer : disini Naruto seorang petualang tidak berpaku pada 3 fraksi, kalau jadi guru aku akan memikirkanya**

 **Gol D Avan : kekuatan law yah? Ok cukup bagus sarannya baiklah akan aku pikirkan**

 **Yosh untuk semuanya aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya telah meriview dan favs cerita ane kalaubada kekurangan mohon maaf karena ane hanya penulis amatir**


	3. Chapter 3

**T** **HE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Langsung baca aja gan

Genre : Adventure

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya DFU ( Devil Fruit User) Master Haki

Pair : Naruto x ...

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Makihige Chen"**

Kushina merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu munculah beberapa rantai berwarna emas melesat kearah Naruto (A/N rantai Kushina kayak di Cannon) Naruto yang melihat rantai melompat ke udara, diudara Tsunade tengah menyiapakan tinju yang dilapisi haki memukul pipi Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghidar tinju Tsunade.

 **"** A-apa!" Ucap Tsunade terkejut lalu Naruto menendang Tsunade.

 **Duaahhkkk**

 **Dhuaarrr**

Tsunade meluncur kebawah secepat roket hingga menabrak bangunan yang disekitarnya, para prajurit dan Kushina melihat Tsunade yang berhasil di kalahkah terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang dilawan sangat kuat.

"TSUNADE - SAMA"

Para prajurit menghampiri Tsunade yang terkubur reruntuhan bangunan, Kushina melihat Tsunade berhasil dikalahkan menggeram marah lalu ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto.

 **Syuuut**

Kushina kembali mengeluarkan rantainya untuk menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghidar dengan cara manuver di udara disaat itulah Naruto menyerang balik, kaki Naruto mulai bercahaya setelah ia mengumpulkan energi cahayanya iapun melepaskan tembakannya melesat dengan cepat kearah Kushina.

 **Ciuunnggg**

Kushina yang belum siap menahan serangan Naruto hanya pasrah lalu ia menutup kedua matanya, sebelum ledakan seseorang telah menyelamatkan Kushina terlebih dahulu.

 **Dhhhuuuaaarrr**

Tembakan Naruto mengenai tempat Kushina berpijak asap pekat mengepul ke udara sehingga asap pekat mulai menghilang akan tetapi Naruto tidak melihat Kushina disana, sementara di sisi Kushina yang tidak kunjung merasakan sakit mulai membuka matanya lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia melihat sosok wanita yang berhasil menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Kushina-chan?"

"N-nee - Sama, ahk iyah aku baik - baik saja arigatou telah menyelamatkanku"

"Hm, sekarang kau istirahat saja biar aku yang lawan dia"

"Hai Mito- neesama"

Lalu Mito mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto, ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, ia benar - benar karena hampir membunuh adiknya dan bahkan menghancurkan desanya.

"Hei kau ! Kali ini aku yang akan **membunuhmu!** " Ucap Mito dengan nada dingin lalu ia mengeluarkan haki Haoshokunya untuk mengimitasi Naruto

 **KRRAAK**

 **KRAAKK**

 **KRAAKK**

Tanah disekitar Mito mulai retak akibat Haki Mito, Kushina dan para penduduk Konoha merasa tertekan dengan aura sang raja hingga beberapa dari mereka akhirnya tumbang karena tidak kuat menahan Haoshoku milik Mito.

'S-sial Hakinya begitu sangat kuat!' pikir Naruto yang merasakan tekanan Haki Mito walaupun ia juga mengimbangi haki miliknya.

"Tunggu! Aku menyerah" Ucap Naruto yang menyerah sebari mengangkat kedua tangannya, sebernarnya dirinya kesini bukan untuk bertarung melainkan ingin mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi hak nya, akan tetapi mereka menyangka bahwa ia akan menyerang desa ini, jadi dia akan meluruskan permasalahan ini walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Kenapa kau menyerah sialan?! Bukankah kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini, dan kau juga telah menyerang adikku, jadi tidak ada kata ampun lagi bagimu"

"Sungguh ! Aku tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan desamu aku ingin mengambil uang yang telah dicuri oleh dia" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Bohong ! Dia berbohong Hime- Sama kau jangan mempercayai lelaki itu, Kau tahu bahwa mahluk yang bernama laki - laki itu hanya pembual dan egois!" Ucap Sakura yang tidak terima

"Kau dengar dia? Dia tidak berbohong, dari dulu yang namanya laki - laki adalah mahluk yang menjijikan dan kami sangat membencinya hingga saat ini" ucap Mito

 **Swuuushh**

 **Grep**

Kushina berhasil menangkap Naruto dengan melilitkan Rantai ke tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam menundukan kepalanya hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Apa kau kehabisan kata - kata dari mulut busukmu itu atau kau hanya pasrah karena ajal datang menantimu?!"

"KENAPA?!"

Alis Mito mengkerut saat mendengar perkataan pemuda yang dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau membenci laki - laki? Kau hanya memandang laki - laki di satu sisi saja, sehingga kau tidak mengerti, begitu banyak sisi lainnya yang kau tidak ketahui"

"CUKUP! Berhentilah kau mengoceh tentang mahluk menjijikan itu, bukankah kau itu sama saja dengan mereka!"

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika dirinya mendengarkan perkataan Mito apakah para lelaki seburuk itu dimata dia? Kalau ia menjelek - jelekan para lelaki bukankah sama saja ia menghina keluarga dia sendiri?. Lalu Mito menyiapkan setangan terakhir kepada Naruto.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirimu Sialan"

 **SSWUUUHHHSSS**

Sebelum menembak serangan terakhir Naruto mengeluarkan aura Haki Haoshoku melingkupi Konoha, Haki Naruto begitu lebih kuat dari Mito.

"A-aapa B-bagaimana b-bisa ia mempunyai Haoushoku?" Ucap Mito yang bergetar tubuhnya ia Shock melihat pemuda yang depannya mempunyai Haki Raja begitu juga Kushina sama halnya dengan kakaknya tanpa sadar iapun melepas ikatan rantai yang ada ditubuh Naruto.

"S-siapa k-kau sebenarnya?"

"Hahahhah akhirnya aku bebas rasanya pegal juga karena diikat oleh rantai, dan oh iya Namaku Naruto" ucap Naruto yang senang dirinya bebas dan tak lupa ia memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu Naruto melangkah menuju Mito.

"M-mau apa kau kemari?" Ucap Mito yang melihat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya ia masih takut terhadap Naruto dan iapun menutup matanya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Hey kenapa kau malah menutup kedua matamu? Tenanglah aku kesini untuk menolongmu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya, Mito yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya Mito menyambut uluran tangan Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, wajahnya memerah dan begitu pula jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, Naruto menegok ke arah sekitar dan terlihat banyak bangunan yang rusak akibat pertempuran dirinya.

"Eum, apa kau tidak mau melihat keadaan adikmu?"

Mito yang tersadar langsung memerintah kepada prajurit yang tersisa untuk mengevakuasi penduduk dan prajurit yang terluka ,lalu mereka berdua pergi kearah Kushina, setelah sampai di tempat adiknya Mito menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Apa kau tidak apa - apa?"

"Ah Nee-sama sepertinya kakiku terkilir, aku tidak bisa berjalan"

Naruto yang merasa bersalah berinisiatif untuk menggendong Kushina lalu, Naruto melepaskan pedang yang ada dipunggungnya dan menggendong Kushina dari arah belakang.

 **Twiicchh**

Muncul perempatan dikepala Mito ketika Naruto menyuruh mengambil pedangnya Hei dia pikir dia siapa yang menyuruh sang Ratu membawa barang rongsokan? Lalu dengan tidak berprikepedangan ia melempar pedang kesembarang arah, Alis Naruto berkedut melihat pedangnya dibuang layaknya sampah.

"Oy oy kenapa kau melempar pedangku hah !"

"Cih ! Kau pikir kau siapa yang menyuruhku untuk membawa rongsokan itu"

"Tapi kau tidak harus melemparkan pedangku juga kan? Dan apa -apan kau bilang pedangku itu rongsokan, asal kau tahu pedang itu adalah pedang kesayanganku"

"Urusaii, lebih baik aku pergi ke istana"

Mito meninggalkan mereka berdua Naruto yang melihat Mito pergi hanya mendesah lalu ia mengambil pedang miliknya dan pergi menuju istana sammbil menggendong Kushina.

 **Skip**

Didalam istana Naruto membawa Kushina menuju ruang pengobatan setelah mengantarnya Naruto pergi kearah blankon istana dan melihat pemandangan Konoha, tak terasa hari sudah sore seseorang datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Sumimasen Tuan, anda disuruh Hime-sama untuk makan malam bersama"

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu kau pergi duluan nanti aku akan menyusul"

"Haii"

《《《《《《%%%》》》》》》》》》》

Diruang makan terdapat 2 orang sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto setelah datang mereka memakan makanan dengan ramai Kushina dan Naruto bercanda sedangkan Mito hanya tersenyum, setelah makan Mito pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua Saat beberapa langkah Mito berhenti.

"Kushina, setelah makan kau antar dia keruanganku?"

"Haii Nee-sama"

Setelah makan, Kushina mengantarkan Naruto ke kamar kakaknya ia tidak tahu apa yang kakaknya inginkan tak berselang lama Kushina dan Naruto telah sampai didepan kamar Mito lalu Kushina mengetuk pintu tersebut

 **Tok tok tok**

"Nee- sama bolehkan kami masuk?

"Ya" terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar, pintu kamar dibuka oleh Kushina dan pertama kali Naruto lihat sebuah kamar yang lebar dengan disain mewah Naruto melihat sisi kamar terdspat barang antik nan mahal, pandangam Naruto berhenti disebuah tirai raksasa menutupi tempat tidur Mito

"Kalian sudah sampai yah dan Naruto tunggu disitu nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu" ucap Mito yang menyuruh Naruto menunggu diluar, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dari balik tirai.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

Naruto bergegas saat Mito memanggilnya setelah sampai ia membuka tirai tersebut dan Naruto menemukan pemandangan yang menggiurkan bagaimana tidak? Didalam Mito membuka pakaianya hingga bertelanjang dada, rambut merahnya digerai menutupi kedua payudara, hidung Naruto mulai kembang kempis melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Grrr hentikan wajah bodohmu itu Sialan!" Ucap Mito yang kesal melihat wajah Naruto

"Siapa suruh kau membuka bajumu, Ratu idiot, aku ini laki - laki Normal jadi sudah wajar kalau aku melihatmu seperti itu"

"Gggrrr dasar perjaka tua!"

 **Dong!**

Ucapan Mito mengenai hati Naruto lalu Naruto pundung di pojok ruangan jari telunjuknya menggambar sesuatu sambil berkomat - kamit 'Aku bukan perjaka tua, aku bukan perjaka tua' sedangkan Kushina hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah nista Naruto.

"Ehem, baiklah aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu lihatlah ini"

Mito membalikan badannya memunggungi Naruto disana terdapat sebuah tato bergambar burung phoenix, Naruto menatap serius punggung Mito dan melihatnya dengan jelas, Mito yang memperlihatkan punggunya pada Naruto teringat masa lalu yang mengerikan dimana dirinya menjadi budak seorang iblis.

"Apa itu? Aku melihat sebuah tato tapi bukan seperti tato biasanya?"

"Yah kau benar, itu adalah sebuah kutukan bagi kami dan tidak dapat dihapus selamanya"

"Kami?" Beo Naruto

"Ya aku dan adikku, dulu kami tinggal di Kota Kuoh kami hidup bahagia disana, tapi malam itu kami diculik oleh iblis Klan Phenex laknat dijadikan budak oleh dirinya, disana kami diberi tanda seperti ini menggunakan besi panas disuruh diperlakukan seperti hewan hiks hiks hiks"

"Huuaaa hiks hiks hiks" Kushina menangis ketika mengingat masa lalu yang mengerikan ia tidak sanggup menahan penderitaan masa lalu, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panik dan meminta untuk menghentikan ceritanya

"Oy oy sudah cukup hentikan, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakanya"

Akan tetapi Mito tidak menggubris permintaan Naruto dan tetap menceritakannya walaupun diingatannya terbayang - bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian datanglah seseorang yang membebaskan kami dari dari Iblis terkutuk itu dan membawa kami kedesa ini yang aku dengar namanya adalah **SILVER RAYLEIGH** "

 **DEG**

Dan ucapan terakhir Mito yang sukses membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya, dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Nama senseinya akan kembali ia dengar.

"S-sensei maksudmu Rayleigh-Sensei yang menyelamatkamu?"

"Ya jadi kau kenal juga orang yang bernama Silver Rayleigh?"

"Dia, dia adalah guruku."

"APA ! j-jadi k-kau a-dalah murid Rayleigh?" Kini giliran Mito dan Kushina yang terkejut mendengar pemuda didepannya merupakan murid dari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, Mito langsung berlari ke arah Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Cepat katakan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Beliau telah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu akibat penyakit yang dideritanya" Ucap Naruto yang masih mengingat kematian gurunya begitu pula Mito berhenti menguncang tubuh Naruto dan merosotkan tubuhnya didepan Naruto.

"Aku masih belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya tapi dia sudah meninggal"

"Sudalah aku yakin Sensei pasti akan mengerti"

"Hiks hiks Naruto-kun"

Mito memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Narutopun membalas pelukan Mito, sedetik kemudian Mito mulai tersadar kalau dirinya masih telanjang dan Mito langsung menghajar Naruto.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku sialan!"

 **Duakkkk**

 **Dhuuarrr**

Tubuh Naruto terpental menabrak dinding istana, Kushina yang melihat Naruto terpental langsung berlari kearahnnya sedangkan Mito menutup kedua dadanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Nii-sama!"

 **Skip**

Kini wajah Naruto sedang diobati oleh Kushina yang dihajar oleh Mito ,tanpa sengaja Kushina menekan sedikit luka Naruto sehingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw aw pelan - pelan kalau mengobatiku"

"G-gomen Nii-sama aku tidak sengaja"

"Ggrrrr si Ratu idiot itu selalu saja menghajarku" umpat Naruto kepada Mito yang telah menghajarnya, Kushina hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Hihihi sudahlah Nii-sama sifat Nee-sama memang begitu dari dulu tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik kok, mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan laki - laki, kau tahu dari dulu desa kami membenci laki - laki"

"Jadi kau masih membenci laki - laki? Lalu kenapa kau mau mengobatiku yang notebate Laki - laki?"

Kushina langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto ia lupa bahwa didepannya seorang laki - laki.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku ! Memang benar apa yang kau katakan kami hanya memandang di satu sisi saja dan tidak mengetahui sisi lainnya, dari dulu aku ingin mempunyai kakak laki - laki , saat kau menggendongku ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman seolah - olah aku dilindungi oleh Nii-sama, nah sudah selesai kalau ada apa - apa tinggal panggil saja aku"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya terima kasih telah mengobatiku"

Kushina pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, ia masih memikirkan kembali perkataan Mito mengenai Senseinya, apakah Senseinya dulu seorang pengembara seperti dirinya? Sebenarnya dirinya masih penasaran asal - usul senseinya, ah dari pada memikirkan tentang senseinya lebih baik melupakannya. Lalu ia melangkah keluar menuju blankon melihat langit malam.

 **《《《《《《《《《《** **%** **》》》》》》》》》**

 **Kamar Mito**

Saat ini sedang berbaring di kasur kesayangannya ia menatap langit - langit kamarnya ia membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi dan makan malam, disisi lain ia masih membenci Naruto yang merupakan laki - laki, tapi disisi lainnya mulai merasakan perasaan aneh dihatinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika berada disisinya.

'Apakah ini yang dinamakan Cinta? Tapi kenapa aku memberi tahuku tentang masa lalu padahal ia laki - laki, seharusnya aku membenci dia' batin Mito yang sedang bergelut karena merasa lelah,Lalu ia mencoba untuk tidur ia berguling mencari posisi yang nyaman tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang.

'Hah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja lebih baik aku tidur lagi' batin Mito dan akhirnya Mitopun tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

 **Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto masih memandang langit malam di Konoha, hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya hingga tidak sadar seseorang telah memperhatikan dirinya

 **Pluk**

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang pelaku Naruto melihat seorang wanita.

"Ah Tsunade -san kau membuatku kaget saja memangnya ada apa gerangan datang kemari?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, lalu iapun memandang langit malam hari bersama Naruto dan menopang kedua tangannya dipagar blankon.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah murid Rayleigh dan aku terkejut mendengar Rayleigh sudah tiada"

"Hal itu sudah biasa Tsunade-san, setiap kehidupan pasti ada yang namanya kematian"

"Benar, oh yah setelah mengetahui tentang masa lalu Mito dan Kushina apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

 **Swush**

Angin malam mengibarkan rambut Tsunade yang indah Naruto masih memikirkan perkataan Tsunade tentang masa lalu kedua Uzumaki tersebut dia tidak menyangka mereka adalah korban kekejaman para Iblis.

"Apa para penduduk desa ini mengetahui asal - usul mereka?" Tanya Naruto yang begitu penasaran terhadap keduannya

"Tidak ! Mereka tidak mengetahui kebenaran tentang mereka berdua, jika sampai ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah mantan budak maka mereka tidak akan selamat, aku menyayangi mereka seperti kedua anaku sendiri"

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku sedikit mengerti penderitaan yang mereka alami, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada mereka, justru aku akan melindungi mereka dengan segenap kekuatanku"

Tsunade terseyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, tidak sia - sia ia mempercayakan kedua Uzumaki kepada dirinya , iya yakin Naruto akan melindungi mereka berdua.

"Oh yah ada satu hal yang aku ingin sampaikan kepadamu" Naruto menjelaskan kepada Tsunade tentang kepergian dirinya, awalnya Tsunade kecewa mendengar Naruto akan pergi tetapi ia akhirnya mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Baiklah jka itu maumu tapi bagaimana dengan Mito dan Kushina? Kulihat Mito mulai menyukai dirimu apa kau juga akan membawa mereka? aku yakin pasti Mito tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"

"Ah ya mengenai mereka aku akan membicarakannya esok pagi"

"ya sudah aku akan pergi dulu, semoga saja kau selamat dari amukan Mito khukhukhu"

Setelah kepergian Tsunade entah kenapa badannya merasa merinding

 **Skip**

Pagi hari para penduduk Konoha memulai aktivitas dipagi hari ada yang berdagang, memperbaiki bangunan yang kemarin hancur akibat pertempuran dan sebagainnya, disebuah kamar seorang pemuda tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya tak lama sang pemudapun terbangun, lalu ia melangkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Diruang makan terlihat Kushina dan Mito tengah duduk dimeja makan tak lama Narutpun datang untuk ikut bergabung makan, kali ini entah kenapa suasana makan dipagi hari terasa berbeda dari biasanya hening tak ada obrolan atau candaan seperti kemarin hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang berbunyi, Kushina yang melihatnya hanya terheran - heran.

"Aku sudah selesai terima kasih atas makanannya"

"A-ano Nii-sama ada apa dengan dirimu sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu? Bisakah kau menceritakannya kepada kami?" Tanya Kushina begitu penasaran dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya berbeda.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa hari ini aku akan pergi dari desa ini dan berangkat untuk berpetualang"

 **DEG**

Mito dan Kushina melebarkan kedua matanya mereka terkejut karena tidak menyangka Naruto akan pergi secepat ini.

'Apakah ini perasaan yang semalam aku rasakan? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mendengar dia akan pergi?' Batin Mito gelisah.

 **SREEETT**

Mito bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah Naruto kedua matanya tertutupi oleh poni sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mito, sementara Kushina sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya.

 **Tap**

Langkah Mito berhenti didepan Naruto, lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya menuju kerah baju Naruto.

 **Grep**

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mau pergi BRENGSEK !"

 **Buagghhh**

Naruto di pukul oleh Mito hingga terjengkang kebelakang karena tak puas Mitopun berlari kearah Naruto dan memukul kedua pipinya secara bergantian.

 **Buagghhh**

 **Buaggghhh**

 **Buaggghhh**

"Kenapa? Disaat aku menyukaimu kau malah pergi meninggalkan diriku? Seharusnya aku tahu hiks hiks hiks, dari awal bahwa semua laki - laki itu sama saja hiks hiks" ucap Mito masih memukul kedua pipi Naruto, sementara Kushina merasa iba kepada Naruto, sebenarnya dia juga kecewa karena Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan kakaknya, saat Mito hendak memukul Naruto lagi dengan cepat Naruto memegang kedua tangan Mito.

 **GREP**

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Ucap Mito yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto sedangkan Naruto menahan kedua tangan Mito dengan sekuat tenaga, semakin lama tenaga Mito semakin berkurang dan akhirnya iapun berhenti memberontak, suasanapun hening hanya terdengar suara tangisan Mito.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Naruto membawa Mito kedalam pelukannya tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Mito, rupanya ia tertidur Naruto langsung membawa Mito kedalam kamarnya.

 **SKIP**

Disebuah ruangan seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang diobati oleh Kushina, muka sang pemuda diperban sebelah karena luka lebam dipukul oleh Mito.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau Mito tidak akan melepaskanmu, lebih baik kau ajak Mito untuk berpetualang" ucap Tsunade yang baru saja datang melihat keadaan Naruto

"Tapi bukankah seorang Ratu tidak boleh meninggalkan kerajaannya, lalu kalau Mito ikut denganku siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" Ucap Naruto yang memandang Tsunade

"Biarkan aku saja yang menggantikan Nee-sama"

Naruto dan Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kushina dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi Kushina mengangguk meyakinkan mereka berdua, Kushina sangat menyayangi kakaknya demi kakaknya ia rela melakukan apapun, seperti sekarang ia rela ditinggal kakaknya pergi berpetualang ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan menjaganya baik - baik.

"Baiklah, Kushina segera bangunkan kakakmu bilang kepadanya bahwa besok aku akan melantikmu"

"Haii"

"Dan Naruto pastikan putriku selamat selama berpetualang denganmu"

"Hai"

 **Skip**

 **Keesokan harinya**

Terlihat didepan gerbang Konoha banyak penduduk dan para prajurit berkumpul untuk mengantar kepergian (Mantan) Ratu konoha berpetualang Tsunade dan Kushina (Ratu sekarang) turut hadir melepas kepergian Mito.

"Aku berharap dapat ikut denganmu Onee-sama, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena aku adalah seorang Ratu, aku harap kalian berdua baik - baik saja dan jangan lupa Onee-sama harus mampir kesini lagi"

"Hahhahh iya adiku yang manis Onee-sama tidak akan melupakanmu, dan aku pasti akan kesini lagi melihat perkembangan konoha yang dipimpin olehmu, baiklah saatnya Onee-sama pamit sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah tidak sabar"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan kesal oleh teriakan para penduduk bukannya sanjungan yang ia dengar malah sumpah serapah dari para penduduk.

"Kyaaaa Mito-sama kenapa kau meninggalkan kami"

"Ya aku tidak rela kau pergi dengan sibodoh itu Mito- sama"

"Hey tomat busuk ku harap kau menjaga Mito- sama"

Mito melangkah kearah Naruto lalu mereka berdua berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Konoha untuk berpetualangan, Kushina dan Tsunade melihat kepergian mereka berdua dari jauh hingga keberadaan mereka menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Errrr sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo cerita ini agak gimana gitu.

Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang cerita ini disini Mito dan Kushina adalah Mantan budak Iblis Phenex bukan sebagai preegenya.

Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama yah mau bagaimana lagi sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Ok masalah pair adalah Naruto dan Mito kalau masalah harem tidaknya ditentukan oleh poling riview.

Terima kasih sudah riview cerita ini maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Kalau masalah kekuatan satu laginya aku ingin kalian memilih salah satu, siapa yang paling banyak memilih kekuatan tersebut berati itulah kekuatan Naruto.

\- Gura Gura No mi

\- ope ope No mi

\- yami yami no mi

\- silahkan isi sendiri (...)

Ok aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kita disini (dunia ffn) adalah saudara jadi kalau ada flamer mohon dipikirkan baik - baik bukannya apa -apa banyak yang aku lihat dicerita lain menriview dengan kata - kata kotor dan membuat sipenulis jadi down.

Yang mau berdiskusi silahkan aku akan menerima dengan senang hati.

Salam GA27


	4. Chapter 4

**T** **HE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Langsung baca aja gan

Genre : Adventure

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya DFU ( Devil Fruit User) Master Haki

Pair : Naruto x Uzumaki Mito

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 4**

Siang itu cuaca terasa panas membuat mereka gerah, keringat bercucuran di kedua wajah mereka apalagi Naruto membawa tas yang berat karena Mito yang meminta kepada para pelayannya, awalnya Naruto menolak membawa tas tersebut akan tetapi Mito mengancamnya membuat nyali Naruto menciut, tak jauh didepan sana mereka melihat sebuah pohon yang rindang lalu merekapun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Hah, lelah sekali rasanya punggungku pegal sekali membawa tas itu, ck sebenarnya apa sih yang kau bawa ditas itu?" ucap Naruto yang sedikit kesal dengan Mito yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh dirinya membawa tas yang tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Itu cuman perlengkapanku, ada baju, bantal, guling, make up, uang, makanan, tenda, selimut, dan lain - lain" ucap Mito tanpa dosa sedangkan Naruto hanya menganga mendengar perlengkapan yang ia bawa, lalu munculah perempatan didahi Naruto menahah kesal karena telah dikerjai oleh Mito.

"K-kau ! kau pikir kau mau piknik ! membawa barang sebanyak itu apa kau sudah gila?"

"Gila ! Kau bilang aku gila ! Dengarkan aku bodoh kita ini akan berpetualang, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan kau sebaiknya tidak usah protes lagi dasar bodoh!" Ucap Mito yang membalas perkataan Naruto.

'Tck gadis ini benar - benar merepotkan' pikir Naruto memijit kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Hey Baka ! cepat ambilkan aku minum aku haus" ucap Mito yang menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambil minuman sementara Naruto hanya pasrah, sepertinya kehidupan kedepannya tidak akan tenang, lalu Naruto memberikan air mineral kepada si gadis, lalu Mito meminum air mineral yang diberikan Naruto.

 **Gluk gluk gluk**

"Ah segarnya" ucap Mito selesai minum air lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menawarinya, tetapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan ia tidak haus Mitopun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli, lalu Naruto beranjak dari duduknya tak lupa membawa tas dan pedangnya.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Ucap Mito melihat Naruto sedang bersiap - siap untuk pergi.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang sebelum hari menjelang malam"

"Tapi aku masih lelah, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar lagi? Kumohon" ucap Mito sambil melancarkan jurus yang ampuh yaitu puppy eyes, tapi sepertinya jurus tersebut tidak mempan kepada Naruto, terlihat Naruto memandang datar Mito.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah kalau begitu kau gendong aku"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon, ayolah tuan tampan"

"Ck, aku bilang tidak ya tidak, lagi pula kau itu punya kaki kenapa kau tidak berjalan saja?"

"Mouu, aku lagi malas jalan lagi pula kau itu laki -laki, seharusnya kau harus menuruti yang aku mau" ucap Mito dengan bibir yang mengerucut sambil melipatkan kedua tanganya, sementara Naruto hanya memutar kedua mata bosan melihat tingkah manja Mito.

"Ya sudah lebih baik aku tinggal saja kau disini" ucap Naruto yang meninggalkan Mito, Mito yang mellihat Naruto pergipun panik dan segera menyusulnya.

"Hey BAKA ! Tunggu aku SIALAN!"

 **SKIP**

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam dan ternyata perjalanan mereka masih jauh mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam dihutan belantara.

"Kita akan bermalam disini, sepertinya tempat ini aman" ucap Naruto yang melihat sekeliling yang menurutnya cocok untuk bermalam.

"Haahhh...haahhh...hahhh kau kejam Baka ! Kau tega sekali meyuruhku berjalan sejauh ini tanpa henti"

"Bukankah kita sudah istirahat siang hari"

"Itu beda lagi, kau lihat sekarang kakiku terlihat bengkak karena berjalan sejauh ini tanpa henti, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus tanggung jawab, sekarang buatkan aku tenda dan setelah itu pijiti kakiku ini" ucap Mito yang mengancam, Naruto yang mendengar ancama Mito hanya menghela nafasnya lalu ia menuruti apa yang Mito inginkan.

Setelah mendirikan tenda dan memijit Mito, Naruto mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun, lalu mereka berdua duduk di dekat api unggun.

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya kita mau kemana?'

"Ah mengenai itu, aku tidak tahu tapi bisa kau jelaskan desa terdekat dari sini?"

Terlihat Mito sedang berpikir mengenai desa terdekat, beberapa menit kemudian ingat sesuatu.

"Hm, kita hanya lurus saja ke arah utara dan disana ada sebuah kota Kuoh jadi apakah kita akan ke Kuoh?"

"Ya kalau tempat terdekat kita hanya Kuoh jadi kita akan pergi kesana"

Malam semakin larut mata Mito mulai mengantuk iapun pamit kedalam tenda sementara Naruto berjaga diluar, Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan ternyata sebuah foto didalam foto terdapat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih sedang tersenyum, Narutopun mengingat perkataan Tsunade.

 **Flashback**

 **Pagi hari sebelum keberangkatan.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Pada pagi itu semua pelayan istana sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, mereka semua bolak - balik di dalam istana.

"Cepat kita harus mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk Hime-sama !" Teriak salah seorang yang merupakan kepala pelayan di dalam Istana, Naruto melihat semua orang yang sibuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia melangkah menuju keluar istana mencari udara segar, alis Naruto mengkerut ketika Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Em, a-ano i-itu aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu" ucap Sakura yang gugup sambil menyodorkan sekantung uang yang ia curi tempo hari,

"Sudahlah itu buatmu saja, ambilah"

"T-tapi inikan uang-"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan tidak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kau simpan saja uangmu" ucap Naruto, Sakura yang mendengarnya tentu saja senang iapun berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, Tsunade yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengalihkan pandanganya kearah suara tersebut.

"Tsunade- san ada apa anda kemari?" Ucap Naruto melihat Tsunade berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" ucap Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto

"Siapa ini Tsunade-san?" Ucap Naruto menerima sebuah foto ia melihat seseorang yang begitu asing.

"Dia adalah Jiraiya teman kenalanku, yah walaupun dia bodoh dan mesum tapi jangan kau remehkannya, dia mempunyai jaringan informasi yang sangat luas, dan soal kekuatannya kau akan lihat nanti jika bertemu dengan dia , dan ini adalah surat berikan ini kepadanya kau jangan buka surat itu apa kau mengerti"

"Baiklah Tsunade-san aku akan memberikannya"

"Ah ya satu lagi dibalik foto tertera alamat rumahnya, jika tidak ada lagi yang kau ingin tanyakan aku akan pergi" ucap Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Arigatou Tsunade-san"

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **《《《《《《《《《** **%%%** **》》》》》》》》**

 **Kota Kuoh.**

"Muehehehehhe"

Terdengar suara tawa seseorang diatas pohon, disana terdapat seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengintip menggunakan teropongnya, ia melirik kesana kemari mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Muehehehhe tenyata tempat ini paling strategis untuk penelitianku muehehehhe" ucap pria paruh baya bersurai putih, yang ternyata dia sedang mengintip tempat pemandian wanita, lalu ia memperjelas teropongnya terlihatlah beberapa wanita cantik didalam onsen sedang mandi, senyum mesum tercetak diwajahnya yang menurut para wanita merupakan senyum menjijikan.

"Muehehehh terima kasih Kami-sama ini merupakan hari yang terbaik!" Ucap pria paruh baya yang begitu senang, entah kenapa seluruh para wanita didunia merasakan perasaan merinding bahkan Mito yang tertidur pulaspun ikut merasakannya.

 **《《《《《《《《** **%%%%** **》》》》》》》》**

Pagi menjelang sinar mentari menyinari bumi dipagi hari, seorang pemuda tengah tidur terlelap dibawah pohon, lalu cahaya matahari menyinari indra penglihatannya sehingga membuat sang empunya terbangun.

"Eunngghhh, sudah pagi yah" ucap pemuda yang terbangun iapun berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot - otonya yang terasa pegal lalu iapun pergi mencari sungai.

 **Didalam tenda**

Didalam tenda seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah tertidur, beberapa menit kemudian kedua mata sang gadis mulai terbuka.

"Hooaaammmm, sudah pagi yah? Ck kenapa Si Naruto - baka tidak membangunkan aku?" Ucap sang gadis aka Mito sedikit kesal karena tidak dibangunkan lalu iapun pergi keluar untuk mencari Naruto, diluar tenda Mito melirik kesana - kemari untuk mencari Naruto tetapi ia tidak melihat tanda - tanda keberadaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kemana si baka itu pergi? jangan - jangan dia pergi saat aku tertidur, A-atau d-dia dimangsa oleh hewan buas" ucap Mito yang sedikit gelisah memikirkan Naruto yang tidak - tidak.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... N-naruto-kun"

Sementara ditempat lain Naruto sedang membasuh mukanya di sungai, setelah selesai iapun kembali ketempat awal yaitu tempat mereka bermalam. Saat di tengah jalan ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis.

"Bukankah itu suara Mito? Kenapa ia menangis? Aku harus cepat kesana."

Naruto berlari kearah suara tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar pikirannya hanya terpaku kepada Mito, saat dirinya sudah sampai ia melihat Mito tengah terduduk sambil menangis.

"Mito-chan?"

Mito yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung mengalihkann pandangannya disana terlihat Naruto iapun berlari dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Hiks... hiks... Baka, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, ku pikir kau pergi meninggalkan aku hiks hiks"

Naruto melihat Mito menangis merasa bersalah ia tak tega melihat seorang gadis menangis, Naruto membalas pelukan Mito sambil mengelus rambut surai merah panjangnya, Mito yang berada dipelukan Naruto terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Naruto

"Mm ya" jawab Mito dengan anggukan

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita bersiap - siap untuk berangkat melanjutkan perjalanan"

"Tapi sebelum berangkat bisakah kau membereskan barang - barangku dulu" ucap Mito menunjuk sebuah tenda agak berantakan, Naruto melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mito hanya menghela nafas.

 **SKIP**

Setelah acara selesai beres - beresnya termasuk makan dan lain - lain, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya tiba - tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka dikepung bandit berjumlah 6 orang.

"Hey lihat kita menemukan sebuah harta karun" ucal Bandit 1

"Kau benar apalagi ada seorang gadis cantik jadi kita akan berpesta malam ini hahahaha" ucap Bandit 2

Mito emosi melihat kawanan bandit memandang dirinya penuh nafsu, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan mencoba menenangkan Mito dengan cara menepuk bahunya, Mito yang bahunya ditepuk mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto, Mitopun mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud, walaupun didalam hatinya kesal dan ingin mengutuk mereka jadi Batu, tapi Naruto malah menahannya.

"Maaf tuan, bolehkah kami lewat? Kami sedang terburu - buru"

"Boleh saja, asal serahkan barang - barangmu dan gadis itu! Bagaimana?" Ucap bandit 1 menyeringai senang.

"Cih aku tak sudi dengan bajingan sepertimu" ucap Mito

"Diamlah jalang ! Kau itu seharusnya jadi bu-"

 **Ciiiuuunnngg**

 **Dhuuaaarrrr**

Perkataan ketua bandit tidak dapat diteruskan karena tubuhnya hancur tak tersisa oleh laser Naruto, para bandit lainya melihat sang bos terbunuh menggeram marah.

"Sialan ! Akan kubunuh kau!"

 **"Busoshoku koka"**

Bandit mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto berhasil menahan dan mematahkan pedang sang bandit, lalu dengan cepat Naruto menacapkan potongan pedang ke tenggorokan sang bandit 2

 **Jleb**

"Ohok.. "

Darah keluar dari tenggorokannya dan sang banditpun langsung tewas seketika, lalu kedua bandit menyerang dari arah depan, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan pedang kedua bandit tersebut.

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

 **Trank**

Kedua bandit tersebut menyerang secara babi buta Naruto agak kewalahan menahan serangan bandit tersebut, tanpa sadar dari samping kanan Naruto seorang bandit menyerangnya.

 **"Perfum Fermur"**

 **Dhuuakkk**

Mito menendang kepala sang bandit yang hendak menyerang Naruto dan kepala sang banditpun hancur menjadi batu akibat tendangan Mito.

"Cih, melawan bandit segitu saja kau kewalahan!"

"Diamlah Idiot! Kau pikir aku membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

"Hempt, ya sudah kau urusi saja urusanmu aku akan menonton dibelakang" ucap Mito yang sebal kepada Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan begitu saja.

"Gezzz wanita itu!"

"Oi oi oi kau mengacuhkan kami hah!" Ucap salah satu bandit yang kesal karena di acuhkan, Naruto melihat kedepan tinggal tiga lagi sisanya, ketiga banditpun menyerang secara bersamaan lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kearah atas mengambil kuda - kuda menebas, aura kehijauan muncul dipedang Kokuto yoru milik Naruto.

 **Sring**

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto sudah ada dibelakang ketiga bandit tersebut, mereka semua terdiam hingga.

 **Craaasss**

 **Craaaasss**

 **Craaassss**

Ketiga bandit langsung tumbang akibat tebasan Naruto yang begitu cepat, Mito yang menonton pertarungan Naruto terkagum - kagum, ia tidak menyangka melihat tontonan yang menarik dan ia juga tahu bahwa Naruto belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, Naruto berbalik kearah Mito tuk menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa - apa?" Ucap Naruto menanyakan keadaan Mito.

"Ya aku tidak apa - apa lalu bagaimanna denganmu?"

"Hm seperti yang kau lihat aku baik - baik saja, ya sudah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan mayat para bandit menuju tempat yang di tuju yaitu Kota Kuoh.

 **《《《《《《《《《** **%%** **》》》》》》》》》**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki bergema disetiap sudut lorong seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah melangkah menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui, banyak pasang mata yang mengintai pergerakan sang pemuda tersebut. Tapi sang pemuda hanya menghiraukannya, hingga langkahnya berhenti disebuah kursi kebersaran.

 **"Untuk seorang iblis rendahan berani - beraninya datang ke tempatku" ucap seseorang bersayap gagak , lalu iapun melempar tombak cahaya kearah pemuda tersebut.**

 **Syuuuutt**

Tapi dengan reflek yang bagus sang pemuda dapat menghindari tombak cahaya tersebut.

 **Dhuuuaaarrrr**

Tombak cahayapun meledak di tempat pemuda tadi berdiri sehingga menghasilkan kawah sedang.

"Ma..ma...ma apakah ini sebuah sambutan untuku?"

 **"Grrr mau apa kau kesini bocah?"**

"Ma... santai saja, aku kesini untul berkerja sama denganmu" ucap pemuda kuning yang menawarkan sesuatu, pria bersayap gagakpun sedikit tertarik mendengar sebuah kerja sama tersebut.

 **"Hm jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"**

"Aku ingin kau membawa mereka kepadaku dalam keadaan hidup" ucap pemuda pirang sambil menyerahkan dua buah foto, sedangkan sang pria bersayap gagak terlihat bingung tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

 **"Siapa mereka berdua?"**

"Mereka adalah Uzumaki bersaudara dan mereka pula adalah budakku, aku ingin kau mencari mereka dan membawa mereka hidup - hidup kepadaku, tapi ingat kau jangan sampai membunuhnya!" Ucap sang pemuda diakhiri kalimat ancaman.

 **"Baiklah, lalu apa imbalan yang kau berikan kepadaku?" Tanya pria bersayap gagak.**

Sang pemuda sedang berpikir dengan imbalan apa yang ia berikan kepada pria bersayap gagak.

"Hm kalau begitu? Apa yang kau mau pasti akan ku kabulkan"

 **"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kedua adik Maou kau bawa kesini"**

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita deal" ucap pemuda menyeringai dan merekapun tertawa senang.

 **《《《《《《《** **%%%%%** **》》》》》》》**

Setelah bertempuh beberapa lama perjalanan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kota Kuoh pada malam hari, Naruto dan Mitopun senang melihat peradaban didepannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga kita di kota Kuoh"

"Fufufu kau benar Naruto-kun"

"Yosh saatnya kita mencari makan"

Mereka berduapun pergi untuk mencari makan, didepan sana terlihat sebuah kedai merekapun memasuki sebuah kedai yang bernama Ichiraku.

"Selamat datang" ucap wanita penjaga kedai, ia melihat Naruto terpesona ketampanannya terdapa rona merah di kedua pipinya , Mito yang melihat gelagat sang pelayan pun langsung memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat, Naruto melihat tingkah Mito terheran - heran iapun duduk disebuah kursi begitu pun Mito yang masih memeluk lengan Naruto.

"A-ano a-anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?" Ucap sang pelayan gugup melihat Naruto.

"Ah aku ingin ramen jumbo ekstra pedas, bagaimana denganmu Mito-chan?"

"Ya aku juga ingin itu!" Ucap Mito dengan nada dingin sambil menatap tajam kepada pelayan tersebut.

"H-haii tunggulah beberapa menit"

 **SKIP**

Setelah pesanan datang Naruto memakan Ramen dengan lahap karena ia kelaparan sementara Mito makan dengan santainya beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Mito pergi meninggalkan kedai Ramen dan tak lupa ia membayar ramen tersebut.

"Hm setelah ini kita mau kemana Naruto- kun?"

"Sebaiknya kita mencari toko pakaian dulu"

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Naruto-kun"

Mereka berduapun pergi menuju toko pakaian setelah memasuki toko Mito dan Narutopun memilih pakaian mereka, untuk Mito memakai celana jeans ( celana dan sepatu Nami sesudah afterskip) memakai baju merah dan memakai jaket hitam dan tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di matanya, untuk Naruto memakai celana jeans hitam, sepatu putih, baju kaos berwarna putih polos dengan kemeja warna biru tanpa dikancing, ia juga memakai sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari memakai jaket hitam(Abaikan kalau jelek). Setelah membayar merekapun pergi keluar toko.

"Selanjutnya kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Sekarang kita akan kerumah teman Tsunade yaitu Jiraiya"

Merekapun pergi menuju rumah Jiraiya dengan alamat disebuah foto yang diberikan oleh Tsunade, setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan alamat rumah yang di cari.

"Jadi ini rumahnya? Baiklah akan kucoba" ucap Naruto sambil memencet bel di pinggir pintu.

 **Ning nong**

 **Ning nong**

 **Ning nong**

 **Cklek**

Suara pintupun terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik tidak atau bagaimana?

Oke sebelum membahas sesuatau ane ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak - banyaknya kepada kalian yang telah riview , fav/ follow atau cuman baca doang cerita ane.

Oh iya ane ingin minta saran kepada agan sekalian, bolehkah ane menambahkan Naruto 1 buah iblis lagi menjadi 3 buah iblis atau bagaimana? Ditunggu jawaban agan. Yah kalau misalkan 2 ya 2 kalau nambah pokoknya ane tunggu jawaban agan chapter depan OK !

Kalau masalah umur chara

Naruto : 21

Mito : 20

Kushina : 19

Sakura : 18

Tsunade dan Jiraiya : 50

Titoallstar: sebenarnya ane udah periksa bolak balik tapi ya begitulah heheeh jadi maafkan saya

Yosh kalo ada kekurangan mohon di dimaafkan kalau ada apa - apa tinggal PM aja ok sekian dan terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

GA27


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **HE ADVENTURE OF SWORD MAN**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Langsung baca aja gan

Genre : Adventure

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya DFU ( Devil Fruit User) Master Haki

Pair : Naruto x Uzumaki Mito

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 5**

Seorang pria paruh baya mengintip dibalik pintu ia melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis berada didepan rumahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa dan mau apa mereka kemari? Begitulah pikir pria tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, maaf paman perkenalkan aku Naruto dan gadis disampingku ini adalah Uzumaki Mito, apakah paman adalah Jiraiya?"

"Ya tentu saja itu aku, memangnya kenapa dan mau apa kalian kemari?" ucap Jiraiya yang sedikit waspada dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Begini, kami disuruh Tsunade -san kemari untuk menemuimu"

"Tsunade, maksudmu Tsunade senju?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Yup, anda benar sekali" jawab Naruto sementara Jiraiya terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, akan tetapi dirinya tidak percaya begitu saja, mungkin itu adalah trick yang digunakan musuh untuk mengelabuinya, Jiraiya memandang datar kepada Naruto dan Mito, jika benar mereka adalah utusan dari Tsunade senju ia menginginkan sebuah bukti, jika bukan maka dia tidak akan segan - segan untuk membunuhnya, terutama sang pemuda yang membawa sebuah pedang yang begitu mencolok.

"Hm, apa kau mempunyai bukti bahwa kalian mengenal Tsunade senju" ucap Jiraiya dengan tatapan membunuh

Mito menggeram marah kepada Jiraiya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Naruto datang jauh - jauh dari Konoha hingga kesini dan ternyata dia tidak percaya begitu saja, ingin rasanya merubah dia jadi batu.

"Hey pak tua ! Kami datang jauh - jauh dari Konoha untuk menemuimu dan kau tidak percaya begitu saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa bocah ! bisa saja kalian menyamar menjadi musuh" ucap Jiraiya sengit

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghajarmu!"

 **Tap**

Sebelum Mito menyerang Jiraiya tangan Mito sudah dipegang oleh Naruto, Mito melihat tanganya dipegang mencoba memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto biarkan aku menghajar pria tua ini !"

"CUKUP !"

"T-tap"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP MITO ! Bukankan aku sudah bilang bahwa kita datang kesini untuk berbicara baik - baik kenapa kau begitu emosi?" Bentak Naruto, Mito yang dibentak oleh Naruto mendecih sebal memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu iapun meminta maaf kepada Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku Jiraiya-san atas kejadian ini, dan jika anda masih belum percaya mungkin dengan surat ini sudah cukup" ucap Naruro menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Jiraiya, Jiraiya langsung membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, setelah membaca surat tersebut Jiraiya mulai percaya kepada mereka berdua, iapun menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Didalam rumah mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu, Jiraiya pergi kedapur untuk mengambil makanan dan tinggalah mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara hening, Mito masih sebal dengan Naruto karena membentaknya sedangkan Naruto merasa bersalah kepada Mito yang telah membentaknya, sebenarnya bukan salah Naruto juga jika saja Mito tidak memulainya mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Lama kelamaan Naruto merasa jengah juga melihat setuasi yang canggung seperti ini iapun berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf kepada Mito.

"Hey Mito-chan" ucap Naruto tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Mito ah sepertinya Naruto sudah membuat Mito Badmood terbukti sudah beberapa kali Naruto memanggil dirinya tetapi tidak digubris oleh Mito.

"Ok fine ! Apapun yang kau minta akan kukabulkan tapi bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkan aku, jujur saja aku tidak suka melihat kau seperti ini rasanya menyakitkan"

Sama halnya dengan Naruto Mito juga tidak mau mengacuhkan Naruto, tetapi dirinya teringat ketika Naruto membentaknya membuat dirinya kesal dan sedih, walapun begitu iapun luluh juga karena Naruto akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

"Apa benar dengan janjimu itu?"

"Yah tentu saja benar aku tidak akan menarik kata - kataku"

"Apapun yang aku mau?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, ada beberapa syarat yang kau harus turuti, yang pertama kau jangan pernah membentaku lagi sampai kapanpun, yang kedua aku ingin malam ini kau tidur denganku, nanti besok saja akan aku jelaskan"

"Errr ano Mito-chan untuk yang kedua, kita ini laki - laki dan perempuan apa tidak apa - apa jika aku tidur denganmu?" Ucap Naruto agak ragu mendengar persyaratan kedua yang diajukan oleh Mito.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Ya sudah aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

"Baiklah - baiklah aku akan menyanggupi persyaratan itu, apa kau memaafkan aku?"

"Tentu saja" Ucap Mito memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat, Narutopun membalas pelukan Mito tanpa sadar Jiraiya sudah memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dari tadi iapun tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya sudah akur.

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Mito mendengar suara seseorang langsung melepaskan pelukannya wajah mereka memerah padam karena ketahuan oleh pemilik rumah , Jiraiya menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa makanan.

"Sa, jadi bisakah kau menceritakan perjalananmu?"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

Naruto bercerita tentang petualang dirinya, mereka semua tertawa bersama tak terasa malam semakin larut Mito sudah terlelap dipangkuan Naruto, melihat Mito sudah tertidur Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya mempersiapkan kamar untuk mereka berdua.

 **Skip**

 **《《《《《《《** **%%%%%** **》》》》》》》**

 **Underworld**

nderwolrd merupakan tempat Iblis berada, dulu sempat terjadi perang civil antara Maou lama dengan Anti Maou , pemicu perang civil adalah berbeda pendapat karena itu, perang tak bisa dihindarkan setelah perang usai banyak korban yang berjatuhan dikedua belah pihak tempat yang tadinya indah jadi porak poranda

Ada beberapa dari Maou lama lebih memilih kabur hingga kini keberadaannya menghilang, saat ini pengganti Maou lama adalah Sirzechs Lucifer (dari Gremory Clan), Serafall Leviathan (dari Sitri Clan), Ajuka Beelzebub (dari klan Astaroth), dan Falbium Asmodeus (dari klan Glasya-Labolas) dan disana pula ada beberapa Klan yang disegani diantaranya klan Phenex , klan Bael dan lain - lain.

Disebuah kastil lebih tepatnya kastil Klan Phenex, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dibsepanjang lorong para Maid dan pengawalnya menunduk hormat kepada pemuda pirang.

"Selamat datang kembali Menma- sama kedatangan anda sudah ditunggu oleh peerege anda" ucap salah satu pengawal

"Hn" jawab pemuda Aka Menma

Menma merupakan anak pertama Klan Phenex yang kedua adalah Raiser sedangkan yang ketiga adalah Ravel, ciri - cirinya (seperti Naruto road the movie) cuman matanya berwarna hitam, untuk kekuatannya dia pemakan Akuma No mi tipe zoan mystic yaitu burung Phoenix oke cukup penjelasannya kita kembali ke cerita.

Setelah melewati para penjaga iapun berhenti disebuah pintu yang cukup besar lalu Menma membuka pintu tersebut.

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka Menma memasuki sebuah ruangan disana terdapat beberapa orang telah menunggunya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Menma melangkah maju mendekati mereka ia melihat semua orang yang ada disana

"Apa semua sudah hadir?" Tanya Menma kepada Peeregenya

"Ah kau lama sekali Menma - sama sampai aku berdo'a kepada Jashin -sama " pria bersurai abu-abu tidak terlalu panjang yang disisir ke belakang dan mata ungu khas sedang bosan menunggu tuannya.

"Ck, kau dan dewa bodohmu itu" sindir pria bercadar.

"Hey ! Apa maksudmu menghina Jashin - sama, rentenir bercadar!"

"Ya tentu saja dewa bodohmu itu, tidak jelas asal- usulnya dan menyesatkan, apalagi kau komat - kamit seperti DUKUN!"

"D-dukun ! Cih rupanya kau harus diberi tausyiah agar tidak kesurupan SETAN KAMPRET!"

"KAMPRET ! Kau bilang aku kesurupan SETAN KAMPRET yang ada itu kau DUKUN SESAT!"

"Ayo sini akan kuhajar kau SIALAN ! Semoga Jashin -sama mengampuni dosa - dosamu yang terkutuk itu!"

"Siapa takut aku akan menghajarmu berserta aliran sesatmu itu!"

"Ano Hidan - senpai, Kakuzu -senpai bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar" ucap pria bertopeng spiral berwarna Oranye mencoba melerai pertikaian mereka berdua namun bukanya berhenti melainkan dirinya juga ikut terkena imbas mereka.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH AUTIS!" Bentak mereka berdua.

"Huuuwwweeee Menma- sama mereka berdua membentaku huuuwwweee padahal Tobi anak baik huwweee" ucap Pria bertopeng aka Tobi berlari kearah Menma ,Alis Menma berkedut melihat tingkah asbrud mereka ia tidak menyangka orang - orang yang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan justru kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil, kalau sampai ketahuan oleh iblis lainnya mungkin harga diri sebagai seorang Phenex akan Hilang.

"Hey , hey ! Kalian berdua sudah hentikan perkelahian bodoh kalian yang tidak berguna itu" ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah maroon.

"Grrr diamlah **Perawan Tua!** Kau hanya mengganggu saja" ucap Hidan dan Kakuzu, mendengar perkataan mereka berdua wanita tersebut menundukan kepalannya sehingga tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh sang wanita bahkan Menma dan para peerege yang lainnya merinding merasakan auranya ,iapun berjalan perlahan kearah Hidan dan Kakuzu yang masih berdebat tentang dewanya, para peerege Menma memberikan jalan untuk sang wanita karena mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan wanita yang sedang marah benar - benar mengerikan.

 **Grep**

Seseorang mencengkram bahu Hidan dengan erat, Hidan merasakan bahunya dicengkram mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelaku, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan tubuhnya bergetar hebat bahkan Kakuzu juga ikut merinding.

" **Bisakah kau mengucapkan kalimat tadi sekali lagi hm?"** Ucap si wanita memberika tatapan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu dibuat tidak berkutik olehnya.

'Oh Shit dia benar - benar mengerikan Tamatlah riwayatmu Hidan' batin mereka semua kecuali Hidan, Kakuzu, dan si wanita tersebut

"A-a-aaaaaa a-ampuni a-aku M-mei- sama" ucap Hidan terbata - bata

"MATI SAJA KAU SIALAN!"

"GGYYAAAHHHHHHHH"

 **Skip**

Setelah kejadian asbrud tadi kini mereka semua duduk dengan tenang kecuali Hidan yang terkapar di hajar habis - habisan oleh Mei, Menma menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius.

"Baiklah aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian, aku baru saja menemui Malaikat jatuh dan membuat kesepakatan"

Alis mereka mengkerut ketika medengar ketua mereka pergi ke tempat musuh didalam hati mereka bertanya - tanya untuk apa dia menemui Malaikat jatuh terkutuk itu.

"Ano, Menma- sama bolehkah Tobi si anak baik bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Tobi

"Ya apa itu?"

"Memangnya perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan malaikat jatuh itu?"

"Aku ingin mereka membawa kedua Uzumaki itu kepadaku dan kita juga harus memberikan Adik si Sirzech- baka itu kepadanya"

"UUWWOOOOHHHHHHH kau memang hebat Menma -sama" ucap Tobi dengan nada melengking semua teman - temanya menutup telinga karena berisik.

"Baiklah itu saja yang aku sampaikan kepada kalian aku ingin pergi dulu sampai jumpa" ucap Menma meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Menma-kun tunggu aku" ucap Mei mengejar Menma yang pergi entah kemana , kini hanya beberapa orang yang berada diruangan tersebut mereka sedang sibuk melakukan aktiftas masing - masing kecuali Tobi yang pergi ketoilet.

"Psssttt,,, pssstt"

Semua mengalikan pandanganya kearah suara terlihat Kakuzu sedang memberi isyarat kepada mereka agar mendekat.

"Ada apa Kakuzu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Aku punya rencana bagaimana jika kita menghajar bocah autis itu"

"Aku setuju denganmu, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar teriakan dia" ucap Hidan menyetujui rencana tersebut.

"Baiklah begini rencananya..."

 **Skip**

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan seorang pria memakai topeng spiral ia berjalan kearah teman - temannya.

"Oy,,, Tobi mari kesini aku membawakan permen lolipop kesukaanmu" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning panjang yang diikat ponytail.

"Whoooaaah benarkah? Aku mau Deidara -senpai" ucap Tobi berlari kearah Deidara dan mengambil permen lolipop di tangan Deidara.

"SEKARANG!" ucap Kakuzu memberi aba - aba lalu mereka semua berlari kearah Tobi dan memasukannya ke dalam karung, Tobi yang didalam karungpun memberontak agar ia bisa keluar.

"Ayo Minna hajar dia sekarang"

 **Buaaagghhhh**

 **Buuuuaagghhh**

 **Bbbuuuaaaggg**

Tanpa berperikeiblisan mereka semua menghajar Tobi habis -habisan akan tetapi sebelum dihajar Tobi sudah dulu kabur melalui kamui.

" **Kamui"**

Terlihatlah sebuah pusaran dibelakang para peerege Menma yang sedang menghajar sesuatu, namun mereka terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sang korban telah berhasil melarikan diri.

"Eerrrr Senpai sedang apa kalian?"

"Kami sedang menghajarmu Tobi" ucap Deidara yang belum sadar dan akhirnya mereka berhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

'Tunggu dulu bukankah Tobi ada didalam karung' batin mereka semua minus Tobi, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara dan mereka semua terkejut karena Tobi baik - baik saja, dengan gerakan patah - patah mereka semua mengalihkan kearah sang Korban pengeroyokan.

"ZZZZZEEEEEEETTTTSSSUUUUU" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan sementara Zetsu merupakan korban keganasan mereka semua sudah babak belur.

"Brengsek kalian semua kenapa aku yang dipukuli !" ucap Zetsu marah.

"Aahhaahha kami pikir kau itu Tobi, jadi kami tidak sengaja dan KABBUUURRR" ucap Kakuzu, mereka semua berlarian kabur meninggalkan Zetsu sendirian.

"BIADAB KALIAN SEMUAAAAA"

 **《《《《《《《** **%%%%** **》》》》》》》》**

 **Kota Kuoh 07:00**

Pagi hari menjelang dua orang muda - mudi tengah tertidur dengan pulas si pemuda tertidur dengan terlentang sementara gadis menyenderkan kepalanya kedada sang pemuda, 5 menit kemudian terdengar suara Alarm berbunyi.

 **Krrriiinnngggg**

 **Krrinnnggggg**

 **Krrinngggggg**

Tangan seorang pemuda mengarahkan kearah jam untuk mematikannya tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh si gadis.

"Eunggghhhhh,, Mito-chan biarkan aku mematikan jam itu"

"Tidak Naruto-kun biarkan aku saja yang mematikannya" ucap Mito sambil mematikan alarm tersebut.

 **Klik**

"Nah sudah selesai lebih baik kita tidur lagi" ucap Mito mencoba tidur lagi di dada Naruto.

"Tidak, kita bangun sekarang juga Mito-chan"

"Mouuuu tapi aku masih lelah bisakah kita tidur 5 menit lagi" ucap Mito merajuk Naruto menghela nafas dengan tingkah Mito, iapun berpikir agar Mito mau bangun.

"Baikah jika itu maumu, sebenarnya pagi ini aku ingin jalan - jalan denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau bangun ya sudah le-"

"STOP!"

Mito memotong perkataan Naruto, iapun segera bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto terbengong, tak lama Mito keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk, Naruto kembali melongo melihat penampilan Mito.

'Astaga apa dia sudah tidak waras menggunakan handuk dikamar terlebih ada aku disini? Kami-sama dosa apa yang hamba perbuat sehingga bisa menemukan mahluk ... ah sudahlah' pikir Naruto

 **Twiiicchh**

Muncul perepatan di kepala Mito melihat Naruto masih terbengong ia mengepalkan tangan kananya lalu tanpa perasaan ia menjitak kepala Naruto.

 **Duuahhkk**

"Ittaaaiii"

"jangan berpikir macam - macam Baka" bentak Mito kepada Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan Mito.

"Siapa yang bepikir macam - macam Ratu idiot!"

"Gezz lalu kenapa kau melihatku dengan wajah yang menjijikan itu"

 **Brraakkk**

Sebuah pintu di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang Naruto dan Mito mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sang pelaku dan tenyata pelakunya adalah Jiraiya, Mito melihat dirinya masih menggunakan handuk langsung berlari kebelakang Naruto dan bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Hooaammm, ada apa pagi - pagi begini kalian sudah ribut hah?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menguap rupanya ia baru bangun tidur karena suara berisik dari kamar Naruto.

"Ahahahaha maafkan kami Jiraiya-san, kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawan Naruto gugup.

"Hooaamm ya sudah aku akan melanjutkan tidurku lagi dan ingat ! jangan sampai ada suara berisik lagi apa kalian paham!"

"Haii"

Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, Naruto menatap tajam kearah Mito sedangkan Mito gugup ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Hehehhe maafkan aku yah Naruto-kun"

"Hah, sudahlah lebih baik kau pakai bajumu dulu aku akan mandi" ucap Naruto pergi menuju kamar mandi.

 **Skip**

 **Di Suatu Tempat Gelap**

Di ruang gelap dan dingin terlihat sepasang mata merah terang didalamnya terdapat seperti koma yang berputar mengelilingi mata tersebut. didepan sana Ia melihat 3 boneka jerami yang di pasang sebagai target latihannya , ia memegang sebuah pedang menyiapkan kuda - kuda untuk menyerang.

 **Klek**

 **Craaassssss**

 **Crraaaaaasss**

 **Craaaaassss**

Setelah menebas ia membalikan badan sambil menyarungkan pedangnya, satu - per satu potongan boneka jerami mulai berjatuhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu aku Naruto -kun, aku akan membawamu kembali padaku fufufu" ucap suara perempuan sebelum keberadaannya dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yohs chapter 5 up

 **BAGAIMANA GAJE KAH ATAU YAH JELEKLAH? Ok ane akan bahas sesuatu.**

 **Baiklah kalau masalah kekuatan Ane pilih 2 yaitu**

 **1\. Pika - pika no mi**

 **2\. Yami - yami No mi**

 **Mohon maaf bila kekuatan Naruto tidak sesuai dengan kalian karena demi kepentingan jalannya cerita.**

 **Nah jadi gini disini Naruto bukan saudara Menma atau keturunan iblis dia murni manusia biasa, ane memberikan kekuatan buah iblis poenix kepada Menma agar seimbang tidak berat sebelah. Dan budak Menma adalah member akatsuki kecuali Itachi , dan trio Ame.**

 **Profil Menma dan budaknya.**

 **Menma phenex**

 **Kekuatan : buah iblis type Zoan mistic Phoenix**

 **Bidak : King**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Bidak: Queen**

 **Kekuatan : magu magu no mi ( magma)**

 **HIDAN**

 **Bidak : Knight**

 **Kekuatan: canon**

 **Kisame**

 **Bidak : Knight**

 **Kekuatan : canon**

 **Kakuzu**

 **Bidak : seluncur**

 **Kekuatan : canon**

 **Tobi**

 **Bidak : seluncur**

 **Kekuatann : canon**

 **Sasori**

 **Bidak : benteng**

 **Kekuatan : canon**

 **Deidara**

 **Bidak : benteng**

 **Kekuatan : Canon**

 **Zetsu**

 **Bidak : pion**

 **Kekuatan**

 **: -**

 **Itulah penjelasan Menma dan budaknya, oh ya disini kekuatan chakra juga ada seperti halnya dunia shinobi nanti saya akan jelaskan chapter depan.**

 **Oh ya masalah pair saya hanya membutuhkan 3 orang aja, apa ada yang protes? Kuharap tidak.**

 **Terima kasih sudah riview maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatun nanti saya akan membalas riview kalian lewat PM.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap depan.**


End file.
